Jealousy is an Ugly Thing
by Comix28
Summary: Heero is trying to start a new life after the war assuming, Endless Waltz hasn't occurred and admit his love to Relena. But a girl from his past returns and starts to make things difficult....
1. Jealousy is an Ugly Thing

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing  
  
Disclaimer: "Le sigh" I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I only own the character Amanda Chambers. I have written this story only because of my love for them and an over active imagination. This is not a true continuation of the episodes and the information given is made up and based on other fan fictions I have read.    
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
     It was a warm bright sunny day as a dark haired boy laid out on the beach. "It's over," he thought "The war is finally over."  
  
He forced his tense body to relax and began to think about everything that had happened. The war had ended unexpectedly. He had been able to stop the giant piece of Libra from crashing onto the earth and had managed to survive. Although at the time he had not cared if he lived or not because as he had told Relena to him his life was cheap.  
  
     When he returned to the others they tended to Quatre's injury and had gone their separate ways. He had felt the need to see Relena again and did so. He left her a card and teddy bear on her birthday. The card had read "I love you." Being a strong confident girl she clearly told him that she was not satisfied with just a card, ripped it up and asked him to tell it to her face. He was unable to and simply walked away. It was not that he didn't mean it, oh no. It was just that it had taken everything in him to even write it. He wasn't used to showing emotions anymore it had been stolen from him along with any other part of his humanity when he was a child during his "Perfect Soldier" training.  
  
     His heart ached at the memories and he forced himself to relax once again. It was another effect of the training. It took a lot of concentration to relax his body even when he was alone or around people he trusted. Relena was the first one to brake through his barrier. She was the only one who was able to remind him that he had feelings and he felt love for her because she wakened up his humanity once again. Indeed he was sure he had it now but he still didn't know how to deal with it or show that he had it. He wanted to show his true self that he wasn't just a soldier anymore. Of course he loved her for being herself she was a strong confidant, mature, loving and an overall extraordinary girl.  
  
     She had been considered Queen of the World at her young age of fifteen and was now the Vice Foreign Minister. He wanted to keep protecting her in the least, until he was able to tell her to her face that he loved her. With that in mind he was in a sense glad that he had survived. He was also glad that the others had survived.  
  
"Great," he thought bitterly disgusted with him self, "I can admit all my emotions to myself but not to others."  
  
He was worried that he would never be able to overcome his training and become a normal person. He wanted to be able to live without his body tensing at every moment and be able to show emotions. He wanted his humanity back. He was worried that it would never happen because everyone else seemed to already be breaking their masks. Little by little but at least they were doing it.  
  
     He knew this because Quatre, the most caring of all of them, wanted them all to live together. After two months of not seeing each other he had insisted on all of them living in one of his many estates on the earth.  
  
"We've been through so much together that it just wouldn't be right to lose track of each other," he had claimed.  
  
He had won them all over as it was very hard to say no to his loving and caring friendship and they had been living in this mansion by the beach for the last week.  
  
     He had noticed that all of them had changed. They were all more open with their emotions and trusted everyone more.  It was normal for Quatre, but even Wufei who had been the most untrusting and unwilling to be with them had changed. He now acknowledged that they were his friends and was more open as well. Even though none of them had shared their pasts it was still an improvement and they would all heal together.  
  
     His mind whirled with all his thoughts and the sun's warm rays began to take their toll on his tired eyes and he dozed off under the warmth.  Since he truly was asleep his conscious was unaware that there was a figure lurking around hiding under the catwalk but his body did become tense once again. The figure crept closer and closer until finally…  
  
"Damnit what the hell?"    
  
The boy couldn't help but yell out after being rudely awakened from his slumber when something hard landed on him. His already tense body reacted in an instant and threw off whatever had landed on him. He stood up quickly forcing his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun and search for what had landed on him when he stared into laughing violate eyes.  
  
"My what foul language Heero! What's the matter don't like being surprised?"  
  
I actually surprised you? That's weird.   
  
"Duo…" Heero growled shooting him his famous death glare through cold cobalt blue seemingly uncaring eyes.  
  
     Duo was totally unaffected. He had become immune to Heero's body language because they were best friends out of all the ex-gundam pilots. This was thanks to Duo. When they had gone their separate ways Duo had taken part in making sure that no one strayed to far away from the rest of the others. So when Heero would seem like he would do a disappearing act he would call him every day and visit at least once a week. Heero had acted cold towards him but he also noticed a change in him. He talked more and seemed to listen more. He also seemed more caring. The truth was that Heero had enjoyed his company. He was tired of being alone all the time. They understood each other completely even though they only knew what the other wanted them to know.  
  
     Duo kept laughing even though Heero was turning an interesting shade of red truly angered that he was awoken from a much-wanted nap. Duo finally controlled himself.  
  
"Yes, Heero you were saying?"  
  
Heero gave him a sinister smile. "Run."  
  
Duo swallowed nervously as he ran away. He knew that tone of voice all too well. It meant, Do what I say or I'll hurt you a lot more then I was planning to.  
  
Sure he had become immune to Heero's body language and words but not his actual actions. Heero was just too strong. Heero caught up with Duo quickly as if he had been walking and promptly heaved him into the ocean. When Duo came up gasping for air he stated calmly,  
  
"I hate surprises, don't you ever forget that."    
  
Duo stared at him for a while before replying "Geez crabby pants all right"  
  
Heero acknowledged his understanding with a grunt and started walking away towards the mansion. Duo staggered out of the water rinsing off his braid and clothes as thoroughly as he could before following. He ran to catch up with Heero's quick steps.  
  
"So Heero ol buddy what were you doing out there anyway?"  
  
Heero stared at him as if he were the stupidest man on both the earth and the colonies but with a sigh he replied,  
  
"I think it was pretty obvious, I was thinking before but right now I was trying to take a nap until somebody interrupted me." Heero shot another glare at Duo to emphasize his point and Duo smiled nervously.  
  
"What were you doing out here Duo?"  
  
"I...uh ...was coming back from visiting Hildey and I saw you on the beach and..... well, you know what happened then."  
  
     Heero smiled inwardly at Duo's blushing. He didn't understand why Duo was so shy when it came to Hildey. It was obvious to all of them and he personally thought they made a cute couple. Duo, however, didn't like feeling embarrassed and felt the urge to counterattack but he wasn't sure with what. Then the thought hit him.  
  
"What were you thinking about Heero? Your love Relena?"  
  
It was Heero's turn to blush and even though he didn't want to, his cheeks denied him his secrecy and turned a light shade of red. He did his best to answer calmly, "No, I have no interest in her I was thinking about the war. How peace is so nice, how things have turned out, how I wish that I--…never mind"  
  
Duo stared dumbfounded at how his friend had so uncharacteristically shown a hint of emotions. He felt happy for him and at the same time was unsure of what to say. Heero had taken a pained expression on his face and it hurt him to see him that way.  
  
No one needs to suffer anymore its all over He thought. "I-I understand Heero," he said finally finding his voice. "If you ever want to talk about it you know I'm here."  
  
Heero turned to face him his eyes once again cold and lifeless. He once again covered himself in his protective wall of an impassive face that sheltered and tortured him.  
  
"I'm fine, but thank you." He walked away his pace quicker while his mind yelled at him, Why don't you tell him? Why don't you let him know what's bothering you? You trust him he's your friend. Show your emotions damnit! He won't hurt you.   
  
Duo stayed back watching him for a while. He was surprised at the way Heero could have been open as a book for anyone to read and as closed as a safe with no combination.  
  
"Don't worry buddy we well all break our masks together and we will heal together. Although I do wish I knew what cruelty was done to you to make you this way." 


	2. Who is this girl?

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: "Le sigh" I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I only own the character Amanda Chambers. I have written this story only because of my love for them and an over active imagination. This is not a true continuation of the episodes and the information given is made up and based on other fan fictions I have read.   
  
Warnings: Angst, some bad language but only as bad as the uncut version and I haven't seen Endless Waltz yet so this is based on that it never happened.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Part 2  
  
A small boy with blonde hair stared out of a massive window for what seemed the hundredth time that day. His blue eyes were filled of worry but he still smiled pleasantly to whomever crossed his path, it was just his way. He found him self talking to the outside, "Where are they? I hope they are all right."   
  
"Their big boys Quatre you know they can take care of themselves, I'm sure they are fine."   
  
Quatre turned to stare into the one visible green eye of a taller boy with long bangs.   
  
"Trowa" Quatre breathed in relief after being surprised. "I know I know they should be fine but still they've been gone for seven hours both without an explanation and anything could still happen. Just because the war is over doesn't mean that there isn't any psychos out there."  
  
Quatre hated lying but it was what he had just done. He knew that they were both perfectly capable of taken care of themselves against anything but he was more afraid that they had both left without a word. The rest of the ex-gundam pilots were his only true friends and no one wants to be separated from their true friends.   
  
Trowa smiled warmly, he had heard Quatre speak that way about people before but this time he could tell there was more feeling behind it and it just showed how much he cared for all of them. It was admirable. Still he didn't need to worry about Duo and Heero so much what he said was the truth they were more than capable of taking care of themselves even if it was against some psychos. Although if Heero met up with Duo and he was his talkative cheery self he might annoy Heero and things could get messy. Trowa's smile widened, it was funny the way those two argued and appeared to get on each other's nerves but the truth was they did seem close and he assumed that they had a better relationship with each other than with the others. Like Quatre and himself.  
  
He considered him his best friend and would never let anyone harm him. He looked back down at Quatre and saw that he was still worried.   
  
"Don't worry so much you look like a mother hen who has lost her chicks."   
  
Quatre's laugh in response made him feel better and he walked into the library.  
  
Trowa's right I'm worrying too much. With that thought he finally relaxed and sat down to watch some television. He soon got up again to answer the door with his butler. He was still anxious for them to return.  
  
When the door was opened his eyes widened in shock. A very wet Duo and smug Heero stood before him.   
  
"Duo! What happened?"   
  
"Er.. someone suggested I go for dip in the ocean." He nodded his head towards Heero who had already walked in and was talking to Trowa.   
  
Quatre turned angry eyes to Heero. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Isn't obvious? The baka must have annoyed him again."  
  
Quatre jumped at the new voice and looked into deep black eyes. "Wufei that's not very…"  
  
Hey Wu-Wu I'm no baka! If anyone is a baka here it is you! You are always so serious loosen up a little man!"  
  
"Maxwell…" Wufei growled shaking with rage.  
  
"Yes, Wu-Wu?"  
  
"In the name of Nataku stop calling me Wu-Wu!" He then cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Duo.   
  
Duo eeped and ran began to run around in the mansion with Wufei close behind him. Ugh I'm so stupid I'm in deep trouble now.   
  
Quatre sighed he always had to be the peacemaker between these two.   
I have to stop Wufei before he kills Duo, but how?   
  
"Master Quatre lunch is ready." Quatre smiled at his butler who was now his savior. "Thank you Henry we will be there shortly."  
  
Quatre then boldly announced to the others, "Lunch is ready! Come and get it!"   
  
Quatre's outburst surprised everyone into stopping whatever he was doing. It gave Duo the time to escape from Wufei's rampage and he charged into the dining room.   
  
"Food! Wonderful food! Woo hoo I was starving!"   
  
"Hmph baka " Wufei mumbled following. I'll get him after lunch.   
  
They all sat down to eat in their usual way. Suddenly the video phone rang in the next room. Trowa got up and went to turn on the video phone. When he did he was met with a beautiful girl. His green eyes stared into her emerald green ones and she smiled at him warmly.   
  
"Hello handsome is Heero Yuy there?"   
  
Trowa blushed and nodded. "I'll get him for you may I ask your name?"  
  
"But of course my name is Amanda, he'll know who I am."   
  
Trowa walked back into the dining room still dumbfounded. Everyone wondered what was wrong, they had never seen him like that and just getting a phone call was strange enough.  
  
"Heero it's for you. She says her name is Amanda."   
  
Heero began choking on his steak and Duo who was sitting next to him patted his back trying to soothe him. He thanked Duo and stumbled into the next room.   
  
It can't be her, it just can't. Not my Amanda.   
  
The others stared after him He looked nervous? No, it couldn't be. He would never show his emotions so freely. Although there still was that look in his eyes of surprise and joy. Trowa sneaked back into the room and raised the volume on the video phone. The others, except Wufei, had urged him to because they became curious about a girl so beautiful as Trowa had described her. Heero had not noticed because he was staring into the phone his mouth slightly hanging open.  
  
"Hey Heero you remember me don't you? Amanda? Amanda Chambers?"  
  
"Of course I do." Heero continued to stare while she laughed flipping her short auburn hair to the side.   
  
"What's the matter you look like you've just seen a ghost Heero, or should I say Aiden?"   
  
His body froze at the sound of his real name and he silently prayed that no one had heard. When he realized that no one had heard her because Duo was chatting away about why they were both so late he was actually thankful for Duo's talkative nature. This realized he was able to face Amanda once again.   
  
"I am seeing a ghost. I thought you didn't make it. Just like the others." He barely whispered.  
  
Amanda immediately felt sorry for asking such a question when she saw the pained expression cross his face. She felt she had to change the topic quickly she didn't want to hurt him any further.   
  
"Hey, you're in Oceania right? By the Sanc Kingdom? I can take a flight over there if you want. I know I would love to spend some time with you again."  
  
"I would love to too. Of course I want you to come."   
  
"Great then I'll take the nine o'clock in the morning flight to the Crescent Airport. Will you come meet me or do I have to go over there myself? You know I know where you are."  
  
Heero chuckled she had always been conceited about her hacking skills. It was no surprise that she had found him. He nodded his head. "Hai I'll meet you."  
  



	3. Dreaming of Him

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: "Le sigh" I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I only own the character Amanda Chambers. You know the rest. :o)  
  
Warnings: Angst, some bad language but only as bad as the uncut version and I haven't seen Endless Waltz yet so this is based on that it never happened. Also the information given isn't acutal fact I don't know Heero's real name.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Part 3 **  
  
Amanda switched off the video phone and let out a cry of joy. She was going to see her love.  
  
Heero you will always be Aiden to me and I'm going to be with you again. I can't believe it!   
  
She dreamily stared at the blank video phone screen as her mind thought back to when she was a child and had been trained with Aiden. They had only been five years old when the Oz organization had just assassinated the peace promoter of all the colonies, Heero Yuy and were attacking the colonies, taking over and bringing only misery to the people.  
  
That was when the five scientists began their plan to gain revenge for the colonies by destroying Oz with stronger mobile suits and send them to earth where Oz was first started and at its strongest. They called this plan Operation Meteor. They made the mobile suits out of the strongest metal known to man, gundanium and decided to call their mobile suits gundams. Each of them different, stronger than the other in different ways. Although they knew they needed more then this they needed strong yet young soldiers to fulfill their plan of stopping Oz. The five of them were separated to different colonies due to Oz orders for the colonies to not communicate with each other but they each continued the plan hoping to be able to set in to action on the date they had agreed on.  
  
Dr. J was on Colony L1, Amanda's and Aiden's colony. He like the other scientists was in search of worthy trainees to be soldiers and pilot the complicated mobile suits. They had all agreed that the trainees had to be young children around the age of five or seven so that when they were older their soldier skills would go beyond the ones of an older soldier who had only been trained for a few years. They needed to be mentally and physically strong children, with inner strength and compassion towards others so they would understand the need for the plan, be able to and want to help. They all knew it would be hard to find children to meet up to their standards but they had hoped for the sake of the plan that they would be successful. To their relief all of them had been.  
  
Dr. J had chosen her because of his own luck. He had happened to walk by an alley when she was fighting off older boys for her stolen food; stolen only because she was an orphan and had to support herself even though she was as young as she was. Since she was so young, being only five she didn't really know what had happened to her parents. She had been with them until one day soon after Oz started attacking she had woken up to realize that they had disappeared. She had assumed they had abandoned her, not being able to know that they had been taken away by Oz and put into jail because they had broken one of their unnecessary rules. The loss of her parents didn't hurt her because she thought she was abandoned and being a smart girl she decided to watch older children and learn what it took to survive on the streets during those times. The boys were giving her a hard time, trying to take away her few scraps of food and harassing her because of her young beauty. Dr. J stood by observing to see what she would do admiring her weak but at times effective fighting techniques. She had kicked and punched weakly being too skinny to have any strength good enough to actually hurt them. This made most of the older boys laugh and have even more fun until she would hit them in the right areas. They would then get even angrier then they had been in the beginning and continue their harassing.  
  
After a few minutes it seemed hopeless for the girl as she was getting tired of fighting back. Dr. J was about to approach her and help her when someone else joined in. A young boy about her same age had been walking by and had seen what was happening. He was strong for only being five but it was natural strength. He was still supported by his mother and had no need to be fighting on the streets which would make him stronger. He was a very kind hearted boy and had not liked what he had seen. He immediately went to help her. Dr. J's interest had only grown and still stayed to watch. With the boy's help she was able to fight off the older boys until they finally grew bored with them their pride being hurt after actually getting hurt by the small boy and left. She had thanked the boy and learned that his name was Aiden.  
  
As they were getting to know each other Dr. J approached them carefully. He knew a man with glasses plastered to his face and a robotic hand would be intimidating especially now after their fight. He couldn't help the way he looked but he knew he had to at least talk to them. It was definite; the girl was strong and confident. The boy was admirable. Dr. J had admired him because he had the compassion to help another person and the strength to actually help. When he had walked up to them Aiden immediately took up his fighting stance and Dr. J couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Don't worry I'm a friend. I saw what you did to the other boys and you were both very brave. I would have helped but you two were so strong and didn't need my help did you? I'm looking for young strong children such as your selves to help a plan of my friend's and mine. We would like to stop all the bad things that are going on right now, would you like to help us? You would be helping if you let me train you two to be soldiers." he had told them quickly to get to the point before the ran off or just began attacking him.  
  
Amanda had seen Aiden's eyes flash open with interest and quickly agreed claming that "A chance to be a soldier was cool!"  
  
She smiled at the memory. He was a typical little boy. Everything to little boys is "cool". At first she had disagreed because even with her young hard life she hated the idea of hurting or killing anybody even if it was Oz. Although when she had seen Aiden agree she agreed too because she was already developing a small crush on the handsome boy and wanted to be with him longer. They both had agreed to visit Dr. J frequently at the address he gave them of his extremely large training center and laboratory. It was so large that it was incredible it was a secret. Dr. J's genius mind however had borrowed the idea of another scientist's which was an invisible cloak and enhanced it so that it was large enough to surround the center and it was undetectable to any technology Oz had. It was so effective that even he would not have been able to find it if he didn't invent special glasses, which penetrated through the invisible cloak. He gave smaller versions to both her and Aiden so they would able to find the place on their own telling them to be very careful with them.  
  
As time went on and they kept visiting Dr. J, Aiden began to hate the idea of killing and wanted to back out. Dr. J allowed him to leave figuring that he could always find other worthy trainees and still trained her to at least strengthen her hacking skills. A week later Aiden had come back to them crying. He told them that Oz soldiers had attacked his neighborhood of the colony for no apparent reason. His only living parent, his mother, had been shot and killed in the crossfire while she was taking him to safety. Amanda's heart ached for him she knew he had to be suffering losing a parent to death had to be a horrible thing. She had never forgotten the look he had in his eyes that day. He was determined to kill.  
  
He had told Dr. J that he wanted to do whatever possible to destroy Oz and stop all of the people's suffering. Dr. J was pleased; Aiden was definitely the perfect trainee. He now had the compassion towards everyone to understand the people's pain and how cruel Oz was being. He had the inner strength to want to do something about it; physical strength that could be shaped and made stronger and mental strength to be prepared to do whatever it took. She watched Aiden endure torture sessions to train his small body into handling anything. His screams of pain haunted her dreams, but by the age of ten he didn't scream anymore. His body was able to handle everything. A bruise or any deep cut was a paper cut even if it was a knife wound. A gunshot wound and a broken bone would only succeed in making him grunt. He had learned to deal with the pain without screaming and be able to find ways to try to heal himself if he had to. He quickly mastered the martial arts and anyway known to man on how to kill. When Dr. J was pleased with his skills he introduced him to his gundam, Wing that he had been working on at night when they were both asleep.  
  
For the next five years he was taught many different fighting tactics with his new mobile suit. He was hardworking and quickly mastered his gundam as if he was only writing his name. While he had been training with his gundam he had also had training sessions with her on being a professional hacker which was going to be needed during the war as well. She was the best because this was all she was trained for. She had still refused to kill or hurt anyone. Dr. J had let her stay because she would be useful to him in providing him with any information he needed during the war. She was pleased with this being happy that she had somewhere to stay. She also had enjoyed her sessions with Aiden and they became close friends.   
  
During the last few months their friendship bloomed into a relationship. She supported him through all of his training and he had told her that he loved her for that. She loved him because she admired him greatly. She knew Dr. J wasn't pleased. He would separate them whenever they were together and whenever he had the chance he would make sure they couldn't talk to each other. She also had a feeling that he was the one responsible for making Aiden break up with her. One day he had just gone up to her with the coldest lifeless eyes and said,   
  
"Amanda, girlfriends would only get in the way of a mission so I can no longer be with you." He then just walked away without another word.  
  
She had been surprised at his coldness and the way he had been so clean cut about it all. It wasn't like him it was more like Dr. J to be that way. She wanted to ask him if she had done something wrong, but that day was the start off date for Operation Meteor and he was leaving, on his way to the earth.  
  
Dr. J gave him his code name, Heero Yuy. Dr. J made her vow to never reveal Heero's real name. He than gave Heero his instructions and sent him on his way. She took one last look at he boy she had loved. The boy who never had a real childhood like her self and had prematurely become a man, more than a man, a young assassin and a perfect soldier. Heero stared at her before hopping into the cockpit and she blew him a kiss. She vowed to herself that she would never be anyone else's girlfriend or love anyone else. She also vowed that after the war she would do what ever it took for her to be together with him again.  
  
Amanda broke out of her thoughts as she watched the sunset and smiled. Her wish to be with him again would come true tomorrow.  
  
  



	4. Together Again

  
**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Gundam Wing characters, only characters I own are the ones who you have never heard of in the series.  
  
Warnings: Same as before and I the info given on Heero is based on my imagination! :o)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Part 4**  
  
Heero walked down the long hallway of the airport. Gate E47, where is gate E47?   
  
Amanda had called him early in the morning to know for sure if he was going. She told him what gate her flight was going into and at what time since it had been changed. Instead of nine o'clock it was delayed to ten o'clock but he still went at nine. He was anxious to be with her again. He had loved her so much when they were together. She was the one who gave him the strength to go on during his training. His training itself had to interfere.  
  
Two months before Operation Meteor began Dr. J had begun to wake up him late in the night. He had told him that it was more training. He told Heero he had to agree with it and had no other choice, even though he wished he had. It was the worst training he had ever had, to him even worst then when he was trained to dodge bullets. It was the removing of the only ounce of humanity left in him, his emotions.  
  
Every night he was sat on a special chair with attachments to his whole body. Everytime he would feel or show an emotion a shock would be sent through all his body it wasn't fatal but was painful enough to make his eyes tear. This would result in more shocking and the painful process would go on for hours into the early morning. He never screamed because previous training had removed that action as well. Since he never screamed Amanda never woke up and never knew. When he finally managed to not show any emotions or care about certain things he thought the cruel training was over. He was never more wrong.  
  
The training became even crueler. Dr. J would threaten to kill Amanda or him and he would show fear and panic. The repetition of the shocking would begin all over again until the mental barrier was formed.  
  
You care, you get hurt. Emotions are for the weak. It is unnecessary in war and no one matters but you and the mission   
  
He wasn't aware of when it happened but that it just happened. One day he just couldn't show emotions. He was not afraid of dying and didn't show his fear of anyone he knew dying. Death was something he accepted and was brainwashed into believing that only completing the mission mattered and anyone and anything that stood in his way was just an obstacle into completing the mission and had to be removed. He cared a lot more about things than it seemed but the mental barrier buried what his humanity wanted to shout to the world. That he did care and didn't want to hurt or destroy anything or anyone else. Dr. J was happy with his apparently cold emotionless attitude and had advised him that it was all right to act on his emotions but not to show them. That showing them would leave him weak and vulnerable to the enemy if he was ever caught.  
  
Relena and the others were the only ones who were able to break through a portion of his mental barrier. They sparked his realization of his own humanity again. Through them he had learned that it was all right to care and love that he wouldn't get hurt. That he wasn't a killing machine but a breathing living person. He was happy to be able to feel again but he had soon realized that he still couldn't show them. It felt too awkward and unnecessary even though he did want to show them, it was no longer a matter of fear of pain. Deep down inside him the mental barrier had still not been broken. While his heart said its ok to show them and to do so, a voice he wasn't aware of and never consciously hear would still yell out as much as it could,   
  
"Emotions equal pain. You don't want to suffer any more do you?"  
  
Sometime in the war Dr. J had contacted him telling him that he had nearly been killed for the first time. He was almost killed because the invisible cloak had malfunctioned and Oz was able to find the large training center and laboratory. He had not mentioned Amanda so Heero naturally assumed that she had not been able to escape and was killed. He grieved for her in his own way but fighting Oz with more hatred then ever. Although when she had called him his heart soared and an old happiness filled him again.  
  
As he sat in the waiting chairs of the gate his hands began to sweat. Why are my hands sweating? Do I still love Amanda? I can't love her anymore I love Relena now, don't I?   
  
"Oi Heero! You just gonna sit there staring at you hands all day?"  
  
Heero looked up into the pools of emerald green eyes. "Amanda" he whispered standing up to greet her.  
  
Amanda smiled, "Yep the one and only! Stop staring at me and give me a hug!"  
  
Heero walked closer to her and gave her a tight squeeze. "I've missed you" he breathed into her ear.  
  
Amanda squeezed back inhaling his musky but sweet natural scent. Heero released her staring at her totally confused.  
  
What was that? I actually told her I missed her?   
  
Amanda felt the urge to break the awkward silence. "I'm starving! I had no breakfast I was so excited. Is there a good place around here to eat?"  
  
Heero nodded he had not been able to eat as well and was hungry too. " I know of a good diner, let's go."  
  
He picked up her bags and led her towards his car. He drove silently while she listened to music.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for being there to pick me up."  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
My pleasure? It was wasn't it?   
  
They soon arrived at the Sunrise Diner and were seated. They placed their order with the kind waitress and were quietly waiting. Amanda knew Heero was a quiet boy, now he was anyway but never as quiet as he was being.  
  
"Heero how are you doing now? I kept up with what you were doing throughout the whole war. I was so proud of you."  
  
"There's nothing to be proud of. I was just completing my mission."  
  
"It's that attitude of yours that almost got you killed! Self detonating honestly! Everyone needed you Heero, we still do. The world, the colonies, your friends, and… myself. Sure you seem like a cat with nine lives but it's not true you only have one. Your own luck and skill have kept you alive for so long. What would ending your life have accomplished anyway hm? Tell me that."  
  
Heero smiled at the way she had praised and scolded him at the same time but shook his head sadly.   
  
"What would it have accomplished? The end of my suffering that's what. My life is cheap I have destroyed so many lives."  
  
Amanda's heart tightened she was expecting an answer like that "Yeah, Oz's soldiers which was what needed to be done they had no mercy towards anyone, why should you have mercy towards them?"  
  
"They had no fault they were just following orders like I was. I'm talking about all the innocent lives. Everything beautiful that was destroyed. I would end my life right now I have no right to live after I helped cause such chaos. I mean the only reason I haven't is because of her…"  
  
Whoa, did I just tell her all of that? How come it's so easy to tell her? I trust everyone else as much as her.   
  
"Heero! I have never heard such a stupid idea come out of your mouth! You helped SAVE everyone. All of you gundam pilots are heroes. The loss of the innocent lives wasn't the fault of any of you and none of you should feel guilty over it. You are all just too damn kind. That loss was something that was sure to happen while a war was going on. Yes it is sad and it hurts but the important thing is that thanks to all of you we are at a time of peace where everyone can live happily. I swear mister if I ever hear you even mention such a barbaric idea again I'll put you over my knee and spank you!"  
  
Heero threw his head back and let out a wholehearted laugh. The thought of her doing that, a girl smaller and weaker than him was just too ridiculous.   
  
As they continued enjoying the lovely view of the large diner window an odd feeling came over him. He felt relaxed and calm. What is it about her? Being with her is so relaxing and feels so right.   
  
Amanda's eyes narrowed at the realization of something she almost missed. "Uh, Heero what did you mean when you said that the only reason you haven't ended your life is because of her, who is she?"   
  
Heero shifted nervously as his moment of relaxing was interrupted.   
  
Should I tell her about Relena? No I shouldn't but why? Why does it matter? It matters because it will hurt her wouldn't it? If she knew I love someone other then her. Whoa other then her? I keep thinking that. Ugh this is too confusing!   
  
Heero's salvation came from the waitress when she returned with their orders. She interrupted them for a long enough time for him to think of a way to change the subject. When she left once again politely he saw that Amanda was still looking at him expectantly.   
  
"All right enough about me, how about you? How have you been Amanda?"  
  
What are you hiding Heero? Who is she?   
  
Amanda then chose to ignore the little incident. She would have plenty of time to figure it out. Now was her chance to find out what she had wanted to know for so long, what had really happened between them.  
  
"I've been better then you. I wasn't fighting. I only used my hacking skills to give information to Dr. J and when Oz found out about the center we both escaped. I left him and kept up with the war on my own. I even found out about my parents, Oz had something to do with it like Dr. J always suspected. Now tell me Heero, I've been wondering all this time, Why did you break up with me so suddenly? What did I do wrong?"  
  
Heero's heart dropped as her voice quivered and the tears forming in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her but not that much. Damn Dr. J for making me say that to her anyway.   
  
"Amanda I-I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault. You don't know the whole story."  
  
Amanda was surprised at his stuttering he had never stuttered, always sure of himself and never nervous. She knew he had to be truly sorry.  
  
"That's what I want to know, what happened?"  
  
Her eye's widened as he openly told her his story.  
  
I can tell her she needs to know that I didn't want to break up with her but had to.   
  
Amanda's hands began to curl into small fists. It angered her that Dr. J could have been so cruel. She had felt that he was a second father to both of them. Now she knew that he was never one to either of them. He was only a cruel man obsessed with completing the mission and he had hurt the closest person to her. She found hatred towards him. She looked up to face Heero only to have her breath catch in her throat. It almost wasn't noticeable but it was there. Tears were slowing forming in his eyes.  
  
Heero felt a hot sting in his eyes and wiped at them, only to find moisture.  
  
I'm crying? I thought I forgot how to cry. How come I can cry now?   
  
He felt a soft cool hand wipe away another tear that had squeezed itself out of his eye.  
  
"Heero what that man did to you was beyond cruel and I will always hate him for that. I'm glad we are together again I want to help you."  
  
Heero smiled and kissed her hand. "You already are thank you. Come on lets go to my friend's mansion I want you to meet everyone."  
  
Amanda nodded her head. "Sure if they are all as handsome as they guy who answered the video phone maybe I'll get a new boyfriend."  
  
Heero gave her a small glare and she laughed. "I'm kidding I'm kidding! Besides they can't be as handsome as you."  
  
Heero blushed "Yea but no one is more beautiful than you."  
  
Relena is Relena is Relena is Relena is Relena is his mind yelled back.  
  
Heero paid and left a tip for the waitress as they left the diner. They reached the car and began to drive towards the mansion. Amanda leaned back in her seat and sighed.   
  
Heero I'm glad you're turning back into the guy I loved.   
  
  
  
  



	5. No! It can't be, can it?

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Gundam Wing characters, only characters I own are the ones who you have never heard of in the series.  
  
Warnings: Same as before :o)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Part 5**  
  
  
Relena stared at the paperwork through tired blue-green eyes on her desk and sighed. Being Vice Foreign Minister was hard. Not to mention that she was once considered Queen of the World. Everyone respected her and expected great things. It wasn't that she could not handle it, but that it was stressful work. Making sure that the relations between Space and the Colonies remained peaceful was boring, tedious, and could make anyone want to pull their hair out. Although it made her happy knowing that she was helping to keep the peace and no one had to suffer anymore. The thing she hated the most was that meetings and paper work took up most of her day and she hardly found enough time to relax or enjoy herself. The short time she did find to herself she usually spent day dreaming of her past and favorite person. Unconsciously her gaze shifted over to a small teddy bear sitting on the corner of her desk.  
  
Oh Heero, come back to me soon I miss you so much.   
  
There wasn't a day that went by without her looking at the teddy bear and thinking about him. She had never blamed him for just walking away and not verbally telling her that he loved her. She knew that it was probably hard for him to even write the card and answering to such a request was something he couldn't handle, yet. She believed in him and that he would come back to her one day. She always had faith in Heero from the first day she had met him. She saw the kindness deep within his heart that no one else saw. She still believed that he loved her and never stopped loving him. She had no idea of where he was and hoped that it wasn't too far away, just so he could get to her quicker.  
  
Where are you Heero? Where?   
  
"Miss Relena? I just got a call from the leader of the Colony AMV9, Mr. Krupitz and he would like to know if the documents for the peace agreement between Earth and Colony AMV9 are ready."  
  
Relena looked away from the teddy bear to face who ever had awoken her from her daydream, this time. "Er.. Yes, here are the documents, Caroline. I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes to take it to him."  
  
"Um, Miss Relena will you take a suggestion?"  
  
"Yes of course, what is it?"  
  
"Well ma'am, I think you should take a few days off. You are working so hard and could get yourself sick. You are awfully pale Miss Relena and you have bags under your eyes. You need rest. All of the other workers agree, we don't want you to over work yourself anymore."  
  
Relena smiled at the kindness of her secretary and other workers. "Thank you for caring so much Caroline, but I'm fine real-"  
  
She was caught off as she stumbled into Caroline's arms after walking around her desk.  
  
"You were saying Miss Relena?"  
  
"Uh, hehe, I guess I'm more tired then I thought. I will take that vacation, but only for a week or two. Not too far away, I still want to be close enough to take care of a problem if one should arise. It would also be nice if the town had a beach and good shopping. A place where you could just relax and....oh please forgive my babbling Caroline."  
  
Caroline smiled brightly, "No worries Miss Relena, it is good to see you full of life again and I know a of a place that fits your needs and is not too far from here. It is the town Oceania."  
  
"Oceania? Yes I know of it, it's a lovely town and close by. I will go there, would you please do some things for me?"  
  
Caroline laughed, "Yes but of course, what would you like to be done?"  
  
"Would you please just mail the documents to Mr. Kruptiz along with my sincerest apologies and arrange another date for a meeting with him two weeks from now. Also please make a reservation for me at a hotel in Oceania. I'm going to my house to get ready I'll leave today, thank you so much Caroline."  
  
"Your are very welcome Miss Relena and I will take care of everything you have told me to."  
  
A hour had already past and Relena checked her suitcase for one last time. I think I have everything.   
  
She walked down her long stairs to the front entrance of her house where Pagan was waiting patiently for her. He took her rather large suitcase and put it into the trunk of the pink limo. He opened the door for Relena and drove the car into the highway.  
  
"Where did you say you were going Miss Relena?"  
  
"Oceania, Pagan"  
  
"Oh all right, we will be there soon it will only take half an hour."  
  
Relena nodded her head in response and stared out the window her eyes becoming heavy. She fought the urge to fall asleep because she hated falling asleep in cars and told her body to wait until they reached the hotel, then she would sleep. Her body didn't want to seem to listen but they arrived at the town quicker then she thought and the her own excitement kept her awake. She watched all the busy people carry out their business and children playing along the beach as they drove by. She couldn't help but smile, if all of her hard work kept this peace and people so happy and calm she would do whatever it took. She was about to turn and look at another side of the street when something caught her eye. It was a couple walking up the sidewalk walking towards a mansion. At first she thought it was cute but then she felt weird. The man or rather boy that looked around her age, looked familiar. The girl was a total stranger but there was still something about him. His dark unruly hair moved around wildly in the breeze caused by the ocean and he was a good average height for a boy. Slim and tall but not too tall and could never be called short. She observed all of this only because there was a red light.   
  
The car started to move forward slowly as she kept staring at the couple. He looks so much like...but it can't be, can it?   
  
"Pagan! Stop the car Pagan! Stop the car!" Relena suddenly shouted out.  
  
Pagan abruptly stopped the car with a screeching halt and she jumped out racing down the block to "casually" pass by the couple and see the boy up close. As she got closer to the couple she walked slowly and calmly hoping that her fast beating heart wasn't showing. When she was close enough to see the boy clearly she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Heero!" she yelled out unconsciously and Heero stopped walking to look up at her. He seemed just as surprised and confused as she was except he also seemed nervous. He stared at her, frozen in his spot but kept changing his gaze from her to his female companion. At the moment no one seemed to know what to say and couldn't move from their spots. Relena stared at Heero her mouth unable to express what she was feeling, but her mind was able to scream out everything she was feeling.  
  
Heero! That's why you haven't come back to me you already have a girlfriend! You never really loved me! It can't be no, no, please tell me it isn't true!   
  
  



	6. Cat fight!

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I think you've gotten the point I don't own them ok! ::sniff::  
  
Warnings: blah blah yadda yadda you know  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 6  
  
  
Heero was actually having a good time with Amanda. He had parked his car in the street because he still wasn't used to parking it in one of Quatre's many garages. While they were walking around the long block to the mansion they had pleasant conversation. It was Heero's first actual two-way conversation in a long time. He contributed to the conversation unlike other times when he would just let the other speak and just make comments or explain things. He never felt more comfortable. Everything was going wonderfully until something unexpected happened.  
  
A girl was walking towards them and it wasn't anything unusual since they were walking on the same street. What was peculiar was that this stranger seemed familiar. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye unable to tell who she was or see her clearly until it was too late. The girl was now standing in front of him and he couldn't believe who it was. He knew that something like this would happen one day being so close to the Sanc Kingdom, but not so soon. He could see the hurt in her eyes through her surprised face even though she seemed to be trying to hide it. He hated the idea of her being hurt and couldn't help but glance back and forth at the two girls. The two girls who were giving each other death glares worst then his own. He was finally about to say something when...  
  
"Heero who is this scared little girl blocking our way and obviously drooling over you? Do you know her?"  
  
Ugh, Amanda you always had a big mouth!   
  
"How dare you! I have done nothing to you to be talked about in such a way! Who is this rude person Heero?"  
  
"Relena she is..."  
  
"Rude? I'll show you how rude I can be you lil-...wait, Relena? Not Relena Darlian our Vice Foreign Minister! You can't be, you look like something the dog dragged in."  
  
You are also that slut I saw on the news after the end of the war hanging on to My Heero's arm!   
  
"Well yes I am whether you like or not and what difference does it make anyway?"  
  
"The difference is that now I dislike you even more because you are just some little slut always stalking MY Heero!"  
  
"Your Heero? Excuse me last thing I knew was that he belonged to himself!"  
  
"Whatever you little hussy. I don't care who you are. You our blocking our way MOVE!"  
  
"Our? You seem to be alone."  
  
When Amanda gave Relena a puzzled glare, Relena smirked and calmly pointed to the main topic of their argument that was now closer to the mansion. Amanda hurried after him and Relena was close behind. She at least wanted to tell Heero that it was nice to see him again.  
  
Amanda soon caught up with Heero's fast strides, grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around. Her only reward was an icy glare that sent chills down her spine. He turned his back to her once again without a word and rang the bell of the large mansion they were now standing in front of. Relena appeared shortly after and she too attempted to talk to Heero by tapping him lightly. He whipped around to face her, with almost the same coldness in his eyes.  
  
"Heero what's wrong?" both asked in unison.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Come on Aid...Heero why are you so angry?"  
  
"Yes, tell me what is the matter?"  
  
"Shut up I asked him first!"  
  
"Well I never..."  
  
"Stop it! Both of you! I do not deal with such childish acts. You should both be ashamed of your selves! You both have dignity and neither of you is showing it! If you are going to keep behaving like this then leave me out of it and get out of my way, and another thing..."  
  
"Master Heero?"  
  
Heero turned surprised eyes to Quatre's butler Henry, who was holding the door, open for him since he had been ringing the doorbell many times in a row. Embarrassed that he had gotten so emotional and unconscious of what he was doing, he walked in mumbling a thank you to Henry and leaving behind two dumbfounded girls. Neither of them could believe that he had actually been yelling they knew he got angry but had never seen him angry enough to yell. Henry noticed them standing in the stairway with confused faces and bowed to them, encouraging them to go inside as well figuring that they were with Heero. The girls gave their thanks as well and timidly walked inside.   
  
They were met with a huge typical mansion, and were afraid that if Heero had strayed from them too far they would never be able to find him. Luckily for them they spotted him talking to a blonde boy who had obviously been walking up the stairs since he was up midway and talking to Heero who was at the bottom of the stairs. As Relena got closer she immediately recognized the boy and smiled brightly.  
  
"Quatre! Hi Quatre! It's wonderful to see you again!"  
  
Quatre looked at Relena with surprised eyes and at the same time gave Heero questioning ones. You mentioned the other girl being here but you didn't mention Relena "Miss Relena! It's great to see you again!"  
  
He ran down the steps and bowed to her while kissing her hand like the natural born gentlemen he was. Relena couldn't help but laugh and when he straightened up she pulled him into a tight hug. She liked him a lot as a friend. She thought he was very sweet and trusted him a lot. He had helped her so much when he had stayed with Heero in the Sanc Kingdom. She laughed again when she realized that he was blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here Miss Relena? Not that I mind or anything I'm just asking" Quatre asked trying not to sound rude.  
  
Relena smiled warmly, "Just call me Relena, Quatre. No need for formalities. I came to Oceania for a vacation and just happened to bump into Heero."  
  
"Oh, I see. Your eyes are dull and you do seem very tired. You need your rest it would be awful if something happened to you. Do you have somewhere to stay? You could stay here if you want to, we have plenty of room."  
  
"No, it's okay really I have a reservation at the Kabelou Resort. Don't worry about me."  
  
"But if you stay here you won't have to pay."  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh, "Money wouldn't be an issue, you are being too sweet thank you but really I would just be in your way."  
  
"Nonsense! Henry! Please go tell Estelle to get a guest room ready upstairs for Miss- I mean Relena."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Relena set stern eyes on Quatre but then softened them and gave Quatre a kiss on the cheek. "Quatre you are too much but thank you." He began to blush again and someone else in the room decided that they had enough of this conversation for now.  
  
Amanda had gotten sick and tired of hearing the sentimental conversation that was going on and decided to speak up by just clearing her throat. Heero was the first one who looked up at her, he had stayed at the bottom of the staircase listening to the conversation as well and couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Quatre for being able to give those friendly gestures to Relena.   
  
Relena, I wanna hug you too and I wish you would kiss me on the lips not the cheek. But I can't, we can't. I don't know why but I know that it can't be yet.  
  
He saw that Relena's and Quatre's conversation was going to end soon and when Amanda cleared her throat he knew there might be trouble. He gave her his best glare and his reward was a wink back.   
  
After Amanda's second clearing of her throat Quatre finally looked up. "Oh I beg your pardon Miss...."  
  
"Amanda, Amanda Chambers and no need for formality."  
  
So you are this mysterious girl, I better just play dumb  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Amanda smirked at Relena when Quatre gave her the same gesture of kissing her hand and Relena only glared back at her.  
  
"So...Amanda you know Heero as well?"  
  
"Yes I do he is an old friend, I'm just here visiting him actually. We haven't seen each other in almost a year."  
  
"Oh really? That's interesting. It must be nice seeing her again eh Heero?"  
  
"Hn" Relena smiled at his lack of interest and short response.  
  
"Uh, yea. So um do you have any plans for later?" Quatre asked getting nervous that he didn't know what to say and Heero was being no help.  
  
"Oh no nothing to important just going to look for a hotel to stay at, What was that hotel you were going to stay at Relena?"  
  
"Kabelou Resort, it is not too far from here" Relena replied happily. Yes you rude person go away.   
  
"Oh, okay I hope it isn't too far so the taxi ride won't cost too much." Amanda kept glancing at Quatre to see if he was even getting the hint.  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed. He knew what Amanda was doing but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Actually he knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he didn't like being rude to people. When he saw that he couldn't shake her off from her hinting he breathed in deeply and finally decided to give in.  
  
"You know Amanda, if you are going to have that much trouble to just stay here in Oceania for a while, then you can stay here. We still have plenty of rooms."  
  
Relena's eyes widened and Heero began to get nervous. Amanda smiled inwardly, "Oh no Quatre, you already have Relena staying here I would just be an inconvenience."  
  
Relena stared at her That's right, so just leave.   
  
"No it is all right, really." Quatre answered getting tired of the whole exchange. His body stiffened when Amanda threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh thank you Quatre! You are such a doll! How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"There is no need."  
  
Relena just stood frozen at what had just happened. She looked over at Heero who was clutching the banister so tightly his knuckles were turning white.   
  
No Quatre, Relena staying here was ok, but not both of them! What did you do? They are going to kill each other!   
  
Amanda smiled as she could clearly see everyone's reaction. Sorry Relena but you are not going to be the only one by Heero's side during these two weeks. I love him too and I'm not giving him up without a fight.   



	7. Step into the world of confusion

  
**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing **by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I think you've gotten the point I don't own them okay! ::sniff::  
  
Warnings: blah blah yadda yadda you know  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Part 7**  
  
Quatre continued to smile nervously at the two girls before him and kept glancing at Heero to assist him. When he saw that Heero was not going to be of an assistance because he seemed to be in his own little world, he grew even more nervous. He finally gave up the idea of striking up a conversation and decided to get them settled in.  
  
"All right ladies please follow me and I will show you where your rooms are."  
  
"Thank you" both answered in unison.  
  
They followed Quatre up the stairs passing Heero, who only stared at them. At the top of the stairs they were met with a long hallway going in two directions.  
  
"Down that way," Quatre pointed to the right, "Is where the rest of the guys' rooms and mine are, down to the left side are your rooms, the guest rooms. Relena, the room with the door open and light on is the room Estelle has prepared for you, and Amanda I will ask her to do the same for you."  
  
"I will do it right now sir."  
  
Quatre laughed when he saw that was standing next to him and had heard his wishes.  
  
"Thank you Estelle I appreciate it a lot."  
  
"Only here to serve you sir" and with that she walked away.  
  
"Thanks a lot Quatre you sure are a doll."  
  
I can't believe she called me a slut, but I will be the dignified lady and say nothing.   
  
Relena excused her self and was about to go to her room when she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Hey good looking! Been a while since I saw ya."  
  
She twirled around immediately recognizing the voice. When she did she was met with a very sleepy looking Duo, still dressed in a white T-shirt and black boxers. Amanda's eyes immediately bugged out of her eye sockets while Relena stayed calm.  
  
"Duo! I knew it had to be you! Just waking up?" Relena asked noticing that it was already one o clock in the afternoon, but she gave Duo a warm smile as he went to give her a hug. Duo laughed as he pulled away and turned his face into a semi-serious one again.  
  
"Yep, even the God of Death needs his beauty sleep. Not to be rude or anything Relena, but what are you doing here? Making sure Heero stays faithful eh?"  
  
Relena had already started to blush at Duo's comment, but blushed even harder and started to laugh when he wiggled his eyebrows at her to emphasize his point. Duo was about to tease her some more when he heard someone clear her throat.  
He looked at Quatre and Quatre only stared back at him telling him with his eyes to look to his side and seemed rather...irritated. Duo looked at Quatre's side and saw a girl he had never seen before that was still clearing her throat.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Miss, I didn't realize you were there are you all right?"  
  
No, I'm getting sick and tired of no one noticing me! I'm prettier then that slut damnit, so why?   
  
"Oh it's quite all right Hun, and I'm fine, my name is Amanda what is yours?"  
  
So you are Amanda, Trowa was right you are pretty but a little rude  
  
"Pleased to meet ya, my name is Duo."  
  
"That's such a cute name! I know I'm going to love my stay here I'm surrounded by gorgeous guys so far."  
  
Quatre and Duo couldn't help but blush as Relena rolled her eyes. Then realization hit Duo.   
  
"You're staying here? Relena are you staying here too? "  
  
"Yea Hun I'm staying here for two whole weeks."  
  
"I'm staying for two weeks as well"  
  
"Really? Well Relena-babes that's great it will be nice to have you here."  
  
"Thanks a lot Duo, but please excuse me I have to go tell Pagan that I'm staying here and get my bags."  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll go with you."  
  
"Dressed like that?"  
  
"Hai, there is nothing wrong with it, I'm comfy besides its only right out front right? I mean we are not going to outer space or anything, So let's go."  
  
Relena laughed and let Duo almost drag her back down the staircase. Quatre gave Amanda a nervous smile because he was still unsure of what to say. To his relief Estelle came out again soon, he was glad because all they had been doing was staring and smiling at each other.  
  
"Sir the room is ready"  
  
"Thank you Estelle"  
  
"Well if my room is ready, I guess I'll go get my stuff from Heero's car."  
  
"Oh, okay I'll escort you down stairs."  
  
They walked down stairs and as they passed the kitchen Amanda saw Heero. He was sitting at the table and by the way he was staring at his soda she could tell he was in deep thought. She walked over to him with a big smile on her face, expecting him to be as friendly as he had been in the morning.   
  
"Hi ya babes I want to get my stuff so can you give me the key to the trunk of your car?"  
  
Heero didn't even look at her but just threw his keys on the table. Amanda chose to ignore this act that was clearly warning her that he wasn't in the mood to be friendly. Even Quatre realized that it was time to just let him cool off and decided to give him his space.  
  
"I will be in the library if anyone needs me."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Okay sweetie! Thanks a lot again!"  
  
Amanda then grabbed Heero's hand and attempted to pull him up and drag him with her. She was very much surprised when he pulled away quicker then she could blink and gave her his fiercest glare. If his eyes could have shot fire they would have at that moment.   
  
"Don't touch me" He said with a low calm voice that if anyone had not been looking at his eyes they would have not been able to tell that he was angry. It had the same affect on Amanda as when he yelled.  
  
"Aw what's wrong baby? You can't possibly still be angry about earlier can you?"  
  
"I'm not your baby, get that straight. That was a long time ago and I'm not your boyfriend anymore so get that idea out of your mind. I'm single."  
  
"Yea you are single because you are waiting for the right time to ask Relena out, aren't you? And don't say your not because I could see the way you were looking at her."  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business and besides your wrong."  
  
"I'm wrong, huh? So then you wouldn't care if I finally practiced my martial arts on her then."  
  
Heero's eyes widened and then went to emotionless quickly as he realized something.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, you can't even stomach killing a fly. Besides if you did get the courage to even put one bruise on her body, I will hurt you."  
  
"Isn't your line, I will kill you? Besides you wouldn't, you know you can't hurt me."  
  
Your right I can't kill you, as much as I would like to. You have changed so much. I want to hurt you but I can't and I don't know why. None of this makes any sense.   
  
"Oh really? Try me."  
  
"All right, All right already Heero! Look I'm sorry you are right I've been acting childish and stupid. Just give me a chance to try to get you to be my boyfriend again okay? I promise I won't hurt or even think about hurting Relena if you let me do this. Just give me a chance." Please Heero I still love you so much  
  
"Hn. Fine, but you better watch your step." You will never win if you don't change  
  
Heero didn't wait to receive any thank you from Amanda and left the kitchen heading towards the library. He only knew she left when he heard the door slam. He found Quatre sitting in the library's couch and stood in the way of the light to his book. Quatre looked up and smiled, then frowned when he saw that Heero was still not in one of his best moods, if anything he seemed more upset.  
  
"Why Quatre?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you let them both stay here? Do you have any idea of how difficult it is going to be with both of them here? It is going to be living hell, that's how difficult. I'm telling you once they start ripping each other's eyes out, I don't want to here about it!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself but answered with seriousness since he saw that Heero was still glaring at him, "I-I'm sorry Heero, but what could I do? I felt so bad."  
  
"What could you have done? What could you have done? Say no, and not even mention it that's what!"  
  
"Well excuse me for being nice Heero! I shouldn't be yelled at for trying to help someone!"  
  
Heero was stunned by Quatre's angry response and realized that he was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, really I am. I know you are not to blame. I had no right in yelling at you please forgive me."  
  
"Of course Heero, of course I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Heero what is wrong? Something is obviously troubling you."  
  
What's wrong? I'm so damn confused that's what's wrong. Two girls are going to stay in the same house I'm staying at for two weeks who make me feel so many emotions towards each one that I don't understand and confuse me so much that I'm getting a huge headache. One of them already wants me to choose between them and I can't. I'm still so unsure. I want to take control and I can't, because I don't know what to do and it's so frustrating. I still can't show my damn emotions and I need your guys' help but if I can't bring even myself to tell you guys what I'm feeling, how can you help? You can't and I understand that because it's my own fault. But is there something wrong with me? Nah.   
  
"No, I'm fine Quatre really. It's no big deal. I'm going to go work on my laptop." Yea right, I'm just getting too used to telling these stupid lies.   
  
"Oh, all right Heero if you are sure." Why don't you just tell me?   
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Heero left the library and started to go up the stairs leaving behind a worried Quatre. He reached his room and laid down on the bed letting out a big sigh. He suddenly felt so tired and the idea of taking a nap sounded really good in his mind. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until they finally closed and as he was slowly drifting into darkness, he could hear the sound of Duo's voice as he had obviously returned with Relena. Soon after hearing his voice he could hear Relena's voice arguing with Amanda's once again. Heero frowned as he finally fell asleep. God help me with these two girls, what am I going to do?   
  
  
  



	8. Much Needed Help

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I think you've gotten the point I don't own them okay! ::sniff::  
  
Warnings: blah blah yadda yadda you know  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Part 8**  
  
  
Heero found himself waking up because of someone gently shaking him and talking to him. He finally was able to open his eyes and stared into green ones.   
  
"Amanda?" he mumbled his speech slurred from the sleep.  
  
"No sorry I'm not a member of your stalker's club, I'm just working as your morning call today." Came Trowa's deep smooth voice response.  
  
It took a while for Heero to register what had been said and when it did register he couldn't control his laughter. Trowa tried to keep a serious face and seem like his own joke wasn't funny, but he soon joined Heero in his laughter. When they finally recovered, Heero got up from the bed and realized that he was still wearing his clothes, and not proper ones for sleeping.   
  
<_>  
  
Trowa eyed the clothes he was wearing and smirked, "Don't believe in pajamas Heero?"  
  
"Of course I do, I was only supposed to be taking a nap, but I ended up sleeping straight through the night."  
  
"That's odd I've never seen you nap and you always wake up at six o clock. I know because I m already awake. Are you feeling all right? You did over sleep for your usual time, its nine o clock now."  
  
"I'm fine just more tired than I thought."  
  
"Sometimes a troubled mind can make you over sleep"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Quatre told me you seemed troubled, do you want to talk?"  
  
"I would but I can't not right now, I don't think any of you would really understand anyway."  
  
Trowa knew when to push people and when not to, so this time he chose not to. "All right I understand, whenever you are ready. I was really sent up here to get you for breakfast, everyone is waiting down stairs."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm coming."  
  
They passed by the bathroom and Heero stopped to brush his teeth and wash his face. They then walked down stairs where Heero did in fact see everyone sitting at the table waiting for them. Quatre was sitting next to Wufei, who did not seem pleased to know that their two guests were women since he kept glaring at both of them. Duo was sitting next to him and in-between Amanda and Relena hoping to keep the peace between them. Or rather, protecting Relena. He had never told anyone but he admired her greatly and had sworn to him self to not let any harm come to her because of Amanda. He soon realized that there was a lot of aggressiveness between them when they had all returned the day before with the suitcases and they had started arguing. They were arguing because Relena had given him a hug as a friendly thank you when Amanda called her a slut. Apparently it wasn't the first time she had called her a slut because they then argued as if there was no tomorrow. After witnessing that he knew that he definitely didn't like Amanda and that she and Relena had to be kept apart. Trowa had been sitting next to Amanda, and that would leave Heero sitting across from Relena.  
  
Relena smiled shyly at him when he sat down and he returned the gesture. They all ate their scrambled eggs and bacon with pancakes silently. No one seemed to know what to say. Relena finally couldn't take the silence any more, mostly because she was nervous with Heero being right across from her. She knew she needed to talk or she would blush so much and turn so red she would look like a boiled lobster.   
  
"So how have all of you guys been?"  
  
"Fine" was her answer from five male voices.   
  
She could see they were all trying very hard not to laugh because they were smiling in between their forkfuls of food.  
  
"Just fine? I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm sure that such experiences such as the one all of you have gone through would leave you very dramatized. Are you sure you are fine?"  
  
"Well we are recovering" was Quatre's low response  
  
"Is this true?" All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Relena frowned she didn't like the sound of that, she knew that when someone got over a dramatic experience they needed psychiatric help. It didn't mean that they were crazy it was just that they needed the professional help to help them set their lives straight once again. To help them get their lives back to normal. She had an idea of who could help them with that but she was scared that they would all yell at her. She decided to mention it anyway.  
  
"Have you guys ever thought about getting psychiatric help?"  
  
"NANI?!?" came all five responses. Each boy started to choke on his food from the surprise they got and even Amanda began to choke.  
  
When they all recovered everyone responded in different ways.  
  
"What? Are you calling us crazy you weak onna?"  
  
"No, no Wufei! I know it came out wrong but what I meant was to get professional help to help you guys start your new normal life happily and without so much suffering still on your minds. Sally Po can help you guys, she helped me a lot."  
  
"She didn't do a good job, you still need help go back to her" Amanda mumbled under her breath but Duo had heard her. He turned angry eyes to her.  
  
"Do you have a problem? Do you wish to say something?" Amanda took one look at his eyes that were promising death if she dared to speak back, and hung her head.   
  
"No I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh, all right then."  
  
" Well I wish to say something, I'm not going to any weak onna so she can tell me what's going on in my head I know what is going on!"  
  
"From a strategic point of view it probably would help us a lot, more then we can help each other."  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa and smiled. <> " I agree with Trowa, we should give it a try."  
  
"Why not?" was Heero's response which surprised everyone even further, they thought he was going to be the one who fought back the most.  
  
<>  
  
Duo gave Relena a big smile "When are we going? And Wufei you are going even if I have to tie you to the back of the car."  
  
The other boys fell into laughter while Wufei coughed and sputtered. Although he stayed quite when he saw that Heero and Trowa were both glaring at him. He knew if Duo wasn't successful, with Heero and Trowa's help he would be.  
  
Relena gave them all a warm smile, "I'm glad you guys are going to go through with this, I really think it will help you a lot. I will call Sally Po later today and make an appointment for all of you for tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded their understanding and finished up their breakfast that they had ignored during the discussion. Relena gave Amanda a special confident smile and Amanda could only stare back since Duo was still sitting between them and seemed to be watching her like a hawk. Amanda became nervous and decided she wanted some more friendly attention.   
  
"So what are you guys going to do today?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Look crabby pants Heero I was just curious."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Trowa stood up and walked over to the sink and started to wash his dish. "I'm going to go now I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye" was everyone's response except Amanda's who was the only one who had no idea where he was going.  
  
"Where are you going? Uh..."  
  
"Trowa, and I'm going to work, and before you ask I work at the circus. Bye."  
  
Amanda blinked as he left and everyone just smirked. "Well he was quick and straight to the point."  
  
"Yea well that's the way he is, I'm going to go now too. Goodbye everyone."  
  
Everyone waved goodbye to Quatre as he was off to the colonies to work on his father's business. Soon after Duo, Wufei, and Heero all waved their good byes to the girls as they went off to their own jobs. Duo was a mechanic, Heero worked for a computer company and Wufei was a martial arts instructor. They had to go to work, because even though it was the girls' vacation, it wasn't there's. Duo advised the girls to find something to entertain themselves with or else they would die of boredom. Relena announced that she was going to the beach and Amanda said she was going to go to the mall.  
  
Soon after the boys left, the girls did. They didn't fail to glare at each other every step of the way until their paths changed and went in opposite directions. Relena found a peaceful spot in the beach by the water for her beach towel and after applying suntan lotion she laid down and enjoyed the sun's warm rays. She didn't just feel the warmth of the sun she also felt warmth inside her. The morning's events left her feeling very happy and in a sense loved by the guys.   
  
<>  
  
Amanda was not as happy. She felt alone and lost in the large mall. The only fun she had was when the men would pay attention to her and flirt with her. When that fun would end she would find herself depressed and lonely once again.   
  
<>  
  
She then began to smile a big smile and everyone else gave strange looks at the girl who was smiling to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	9. Until then...

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing **by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I think you've gotten the point I don't own them okay! ::sniff::  
  
Warnings: blah blah yadda yadda you know  
**  
~*~Note:** Once again thank you so much to all my regular reviewers. You are all so sweet and encouraging and you don't know how much I appreciate it! (P.S. I know a lot of you were complaining about chapter 8 being too short. I hope you like this chapter!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Part 9 **  
  
The ex-gundam pilots were all sitting in the living room waiting for Relena and Amanda to come down stairs. They had all eaten breakfast and were dressed and ready to go out. None of them were extremely happy to be going to Sally Po for psychiatric help, but they knew it was for their own good. In fact they decided to go out for dinner after their appointment to relax. It was Amanda's idea and she said she would take care of the bill, even though Quatre had insisted on letting him do so. Since they were going to a resturant later on the girls wanted to make sure they looked nice. It was now ten o'clock and their appointment was at ten thirty. The girls had gone upstairs at nine thirty announcing that they were going to get ready. The boys weren't used to waiting around for girls to be ready and were getting quite agitated.  
  
Wufei sighed as he checked his watch for the eighth time, "How come these weak women always take so long getting ready?"  
  
"Calm down Wu-Wu you know they always have to look their best."  
  
"Maxwell, don't start"  
  
Duo only laughed, "Yea all right, but tell me Wu-Wu why are you so anxious? Can't wait to see Sally Po?"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened, as he sputtered, "I'm not interested in her."  
  
"Yea sure whatever buddy"  
  
"Listen you braided baka I'm going to-"  
  
"Sorry I took so long guys." Relena announced as she walked down the stairs. Everyone including Wufei gaped at her. Her hair was done up in a bun with two wisps falling to the side of her face gently shaping it. She wore no make up but only lipstick. For clothes she wore a baby blue tube top, black mini skirt and low heeled black shoes. She looked absolutely breathtaking to the boys and Relena began to blush under their approving looks. She blushed even harder when she noticed that this included Heero. Duo was not bashful and wolf whistled.   
  
"Looking good Relena"  
  
"Thank you Duo"  
  
"No problem it's the truth, aint that right Heero? and stop drooling it's not very becoming."  
  
Heero blushed slightly but quickly regained his impassive face.  
  
"Hn"  
  
<>  
  
Heero returned to his seat on the couch and they then all waited in silence for Amanda to return to them. After another ten minutes had passed, she finally did. Her entrance however, had not been as glamorous. It wasn't that she wasn't dressed nicely, she wore a silver halter-top with black dress pants and her normally short curly auburn hair was straightened and framed her face gently. She too wore no make up but just lipstick. She was also a sight of beauty but the guys were so caught up staring at Relena that they didn't notice when she returned.  
  
"Ahem, Sorry I took so long boys but I'm ready now."  
  
It was then that the boys couldn't decide on who to stare at although no one made a comment to compliment her like Relena had someone to. Quatre gave the others a disapproving look and walked over to Amanda himself. He bowed and kissed her hand gently.  
  
"You look wonderful Amanda"  
  
Amanda blushed thankful for the attention even if it wasn't from the person she wanted it to be from, "Thank you Quatre"  
  
"Well are we going to go now or not?"  
  
Relena took one look at how agitated Wufei was and couldn't help but laugh, "Right Wufei we are going to be late lets go!"  
  
Relena was the first one out the door with the others following close behind. They all decided to take Quatre's limo because it was larger then Relena's and would fit them more comfortably. The ride to the office would have been silent if it wasn't for Duo's constant chattering. He hated the quiet and made sure everyone laughed and would say something even if it were for him to shut up. Although when he got carried away and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were about to strangle him for singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall for the third time, they finally arrived. All released a visible sigh of relief as they marched out of the limo and walked into the building.  
  
When they walked in the guard told them the floor the office was located on and they went on their way. When they arrived they were met with very few people waiting quietly. They signed in with they secretary and took their seats. It was only then when the boys seemed to dawn on the boys on what they were about to do and each reacted in their own way.   
  
Wufei could not have been more upset, but he took a magazine and quickly scanned through it, Trowa and Quatre followed his action except they didn't seem upset, one could have said they seemed nervous but no one could tell for sure. Duo's personality had changed dramatically from when they were in the limo. He was quiet and shook his leg up and down while wringing his hands together. It was obvious that he was nervous and no one asked why, they knew everyone was going to know everything about everyone else sooner or later.  
  
Heero didn't understand why he was feeling what he was feeling. He grabbed a magazine and hid his hands behind it in efforts to not show that they were sweating. He didn't understand why they were sweating or why his stomach was unsettled and his heart was beating more rapidly than it should have been. His body was tense and he felt cold. He also felt an uncanny urge to run and a lot more energy to do so with. He had read about that condition before and recognized it as being scared. He cursed himself for having to actually read about emotions now but he remembered he had felt the same feeling when he was a child and decided that he didn't like it. He tried to hide his newfound feeling even more when the others began to eye him every now and then.  
  
<>  
  
Heero closed his eyes as he heard the same voice and certain words of his mental barricade that haunted him for so long, "_You care you get hurt. Showing emotions will only bring you pain and make you weak. Soldiers do not need emotions."  
_  
Heero shook his head from side to side trying to stop the voice in his head from speaking. Relena looked up from her magazine when she noticed him oddly restless and pale. She tapped him gently and wasn't surprised when he jerked up quickly to look at her.  
  
"Heero, are you ok? You look awfully pale." she whispered not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to him.  
  
Heero stared back at her eyes dull and distant "I'm fine"  
  
Relena gave him a suspicious look but accepted his obvious lie "All right if you say so."  
  
Amanda looked up from her own magazine when she saw Heero and Relena talking. Her blood boiled but she didn't say anything. She wasn't an uneducated girl; Dr. J had taught her how to behave in public so she didn't say anything not wanting to disturb the other waiting patients. She too noticed that Heero wasn't his usual impassive self and her own heart ached for him.  
  
<>  
  
Just as Amanda was about to move closer to Heero's seat and attempt to move him to a more private area where she could try to comfort him, the office door opened to reveal Sally Po. She stood with dignity and a warm smile on her face. Even though her face showed that he body was tired her personality didn't show it. Her patience was admirable and she treated everyone with gentle and encouraging words trying to get her own happy personality to rub off on them which often happened. She had a way with words that would soothe anyone's troubled mind and that was why she was so successful at her job. She smiled warmly at the man who was exiting her office who seemed tired but quite happy.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Raze remember we have an appointment a week from today, which is next Tuesday and please keep in mind the advice I have given you. I hope it will help"  
  
"Thank you so much Sally, I'm sure it will and I won't forget. Goodbye"  
  
Sally waved her final goodbye to Mr. Raze before turning to her secretary and asking who was next. When her secretary informed her the names of her next group appointment, her eyes widened with shock and then softened with happiness. She quickly scanned the room for her new patients and smiled to her self when she saw them. She was about to walk over to them when her secretary stopped her.  
  
"Miss Po, they were 15 minutes late though and now there are three other patients ahead of them."  
  
"Nonsense Anne, these young men had an appointment and the other three are regular patients and are walk ins. It is only fair to see the ones with appointments first even if they were a tad bit late."  
  
"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am"  
  
"It is quite all right, now I have a feeling I'm going to take a while with them so you might want to inform the others waiting that they might want to come back tomorrow or in a few hours."  
  
"Yes all right Miss Po I will inform them."  
  
"Thank you and Anne?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember just call me Sally"  
  
Anne smiled and nodded her head in understanding as she called the other three waiting patients one by one to explain that it was going to be a while before they were seen. Sally continued to walk over to her patients with the biggest smile she had not shown since the end of the war. She approached Wufei first since he was the one she was in fact closest to in terms of friendship.  
  
"Hey stranger, long time no see"  
  
"Hi you weak onna"  
  
Sally laughed "Friendly as ever I see"   
  
"Hi Sally! It's great to see you again."  
  
"Hi Relena! it sure is great to see you again and you certainly have brought me some business"  
  
Sally laughed when she saw everyone eyed Quatre and Relena, "No guys don't worry I'm not charging you anything, how could I?" she whispered before the other patients who obviously decided to stay and wait thought they were in on the deal.  
  
"So shall we all go in to my office? Or would you guys rather talk to me one on one before we all talk as a group?"  
  
"One on one" was the five responses.  
  
Sally gave them all a warm understanding smile "Alrighty then so who is first?" When everyone stayed quiet she shook her head. "You big babies, I won't bite. But if you can't choose I will, come on Wufei."  
  
"Nani?!? This is injustice! Why should I go first?"  
  
"It might be injustice but if you refuse you will be a weak man"  
  
Wufei glared at her before reluctantly walking over to her office door. Sally winked at everyone else and she could hear them trying very hard to stifle their laughs as she led Wufei in her office. An hour had past and the other boys were getting more restless if possible. Even if Heero was hiding it from the rest of the others, he was just as anxious. The door finally opened to reveal a very tired and drained looking Wufei and a red eyed Sally. Even though there was obvious sadness in her eyes she cheerfully called out for next and Quatre actually volunteered. The process continued with Trowa following him, then Duo and finally Heero was called.   
  
Heero noticed that when all of his friends came out of their discussion with Sally they appeared drained and tired. As if a great weight had been taken off their shoulders and indeed there had been.   
  
<_>  
  
He also noticed that Sally's eyes were redder every time she stepped out, it was obvious she had to fight with her eyes to not cry with each of their stories. Sally smiled at him encouragingly while holding the door open. Heero walked over to her confidently and when she ushered him into the office he walked in and stood watching her waiting for instructions. She gave him another smile she wanted to make him as comfortable as she could. After hearing the other's stories she knew that he too must have had no normal childhood and terrible experiences.  
  
"Please Heero just take a seat on the couch or lie down if you want to." she added pointing to a long black leather couch by the wall.  
  
When Heero simply raised an eyebrow at her she laughed, "It is to make my patients relax, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Heero nodded and took a seat on the couch. He continued to stare at Sally with dull eyes that seemed lifeless but she knew better. She could see the pleading in them as she had seen in all of the other's.  
  
"Now Heero don't just stare at me like that just talk to me. This is strictly informal, just two friends having a conversation. Tell me how has your life been like since the end of the war?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Do you like living with Quatre and the others?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you like living on the Earth?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you consider the others your friends now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you want to marry Relena and have six children?"  
  
"Yes...What??"  
  
Sally threw her head back and let out a whole-hearted laugh. "I just wanted to snap you out of your robotic answering mode. I told you this was strictly informal stop answering me as if I were your boss"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Sally once again looked into the cobalt eyes that easily sent chills into anyone that didn't know him and once again saw the pleading.  
  
<>  
  
"No its okay, but now Heero I need you to answer me seriously and not in robot answering mode, Are you comfortable with who you have been since the war has ended?"  
  
Heero stared long into her patiently waiting face internally fighting with him self. "No, I haven't"  
  
Sally breathed out a sigh of relief. <> "You haven't? Why not?"  
  
Heero who was looking at her a moment before, began to look at his hands and then slowly shift his gaze back towards her. Sally moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was surprised when she felt him instantly get tense.  
  
"Hey Heero calm down. Why are you so tense? You know I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I know Sally, I know. I can't help it."  
  
"What can't you help?"  
  
"Getting tense"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Heero it is okay to tell me. You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So then go ahead. I won't tell any of the others until you are ready."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Heero leaned back into the couch and let out a loud sigh. Sally smiled at the way she was able to calm him some and sighed herself. "All right now tell me, what is it that doesn't allow you to control when you get tense?  
  
"My training."  
  
"Oh I see your soldier training."  
  
"No"  
  
When Sally gave him a questioning look Heero only gave a disgusted grunt. "I wish it was only soldier training, it was perfect soldier training."  
  
"How did you ever fall into perfect soldier training?"  
  
<>  
  
"Well, um it all started when I was just a kid walking home one day on the colony and I heard sounds of a fight going on in one of the alleys. When I heard the sounds of a girl arguing, I decided to try to help. So I went into the alley and started to fight as well. When all of a sudden....."  
  
Sally's eyes had widened and slowly formed tears by the time Heero finished his whole story. She quickly wiped them away as she had done with all the others. She talked to Heero as soothingly as she could since she could see that he had become a lot more tense and upset. She completely ignored the time and continued to rub his back trying to soothe him.  
  
Duo paced around the waiting room for the fifth time. Everyone was getting tired of waiting for Heero but they were getting even more tired of watching Duo pace. Duo couldn't help it he was worried about his best friend. Out of all of them he was taking the longest. They had all taken an hour and half but two hours had past and he still wasn't out. Quatre got up and gently led Duo back to his seat.  
  
"Relax he will come out soon"  
  
"But Quatre what if he killed Sally and jumped out the window or something?"  
  
"Honestly Duo! How could you say such an awful thing Heero wouldn't do something like that to her."  
  
"Eh heh, sorry Relena when I'm nervous I think of the worst things."  
  
"Well just calm down like Quatre said he should come out soon."  
  
"All right"  
  
A few minutes after Duo's little episode the door finally opened to reveal Heero and Sally. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Heero. His face and body were very relaxed and his eyes had a soft tone to them. Though tired, his eyes were much clearer and full of life. Sally followed him with a big smile and tired even redder eyes.  
  
<>  
  
"Phew, well you guys obviously I'm done with you. I'm not going to have the group discussion today I don't think any of you are ready quite yet. I would like for all of you to keep coming to me until I tell you otherwise. When I think you are all ready then we will have the group discussion all right?"  
  
She turned to give them all hugs when they all nodded their agreement. She also hugged Relena and shook hands with Amanda since she didn't know who she was but she was obviously with them. As Sally walked away Amanda turned to all five boys who seemed to be in another world. They were all staring off at some distant place that neither Relena or Amanda could see. However their moment of silence was interrupted when a low growl could be heard from seven different directions. Everyone blushed and looked apologetically towards each other but Duo spoke their thoughts for them all.  
  
"Okay we have been here for eight hours and I think we all need to go eat something before we die of starvation."  
  
"Let's go!" everyone else shouted in unison and they all laughed.  
  
When they arrived at the resturant both girls couldnt help but tell that all the boys seemed like they were glowing. Their attitudes were the same but when they looked at their eyes the eyes would seem to sparkle with an internal happiness. Both girls were also relieved to see that Heero wasn't left out. When they turned to look at him he was looking at his plate while eating but he had the biggest smile they had ever seen on him.   
  
  
  
  
  
_


	10. Attempted Seduction

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing **by Gundam's Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I think you've gotten the point I don't own them okay! ::sniff::  
  
Warnings: Um, it gets a little more sexual. No its not a lemon or lime but still Amanda gets perverted.  
  
Note: No I'm not perverted either the situation I put Heero in is just something a lot of my guy friends have told me stories about and I thought it would be something Amanda would do.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Part 10**  
  
  
Amanda stared at her reflection in the mirror of her guest room. She was trying different ways to fix her hair and seeing which clothes she wanted to wear.   
  
<> She thought but she knew it wasn't true because many guys had complimented her on her beauty.  
  
She had just started to lose confidence in herself because she was feeling left out. Since the Tuesday they had all gone to see Sally Po no one paid much attention to her. Not that they had in the first place but even when she had tried to get Relena into a argument she couldn't. She had not even gotten the chance to speak to Heero about what had happened that day. It was obvious Sally had helped but she wanted details. That's why she wanted to make sure she looked really nice right now because she was going to look for him and talk to him. It was Saturday and her chance to do so. Earlier in the week he always told her he was too busy, and indeed he was. He was either going to work or going to see Sally. That was pretty much everyone's schedule now. She didn't know where Relena went but she was always there when the boys came home and they always gave her a hug when they got home even Wufei and Heero. It made her blood boil.  
  
Amanda suddenly heard the door slam down stairs and she glanced at her alarm clock on the bedside table. The current time was five thirty and she knew Heero had just arrived. She raced down the staris trying to make it seem as casual as possible. When she reached the bottom she felt her blood pressure rise. There before her eyres was Relena heading towards Heero with her arms outstretched and Heero was actually smiling. Her hands turned into balls of fists at her sides with her nails digging into her skin as she saw Heero actually return Relena's hug.  
  
<>  
  
"Heero! Welcome home baby!" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Heero glared at her at first but his eyes softened when he saw how big her smile was.  
  
"Hi Amanda"  
  
"Just got back from seeing Sally? You seem happy."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes at Amanda but smiled at Heero. "Well Heero, I guess you are going to be busy, so I will go to my room."  
  
"No wait Relena!"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"Uh, nothing sorry nevermind"  
  
<_>  
  
"Um, all right then, see you at dinner time!"  
  
Relena gave Heero another friendly smile as she glared at Amanda while going upstairs. Amanda was about to talk to Heero when she saw him heading towards the kitchen.  
When she reached the kitchen she found him cutting a slice of pie.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a naughty boy you know we are going to eat dinner soon."  
  
"So? I'm hungry and this pie looks good."  
  
"Wow! An actual response! Haven't heard one from you in a while. Sally can miracles happen!"  
  
Heero just shrugged his shoulders and sat down to eat his pie. Amanda got a playful twinkle in her eye and she snatched his plate away from him. Heero glared at her and walked calmly over to her. She held the plate behind her back and when Heero calmly stuck his hand out she pushed her self up against him making sure her chest was rubbing against his.  
  
"You want it? Come get it." Amanda smiled when she saw Heero get visibly nervous.  
  
Heero couldn't help but get nervous. He knew it was no big deal to just reach around her waist but having her chest against his was a little uncomfortable. He was backed into a corner with no where to go so he turned back to his old ways. His body was already tense with his nervousness but his surprised eyes quickly turned cold. He pushed him self away and smirked.   
  
"You want it that bad? You can keep it." His smirk grew when he saw her surprised face and her lips form a pout.  
  
"DINNER IS READY!!" They heard Quatre shout as he did everyday.  
  
Heero left the room without a word and Amanda followed. She nearly growled when she entered the dining room and saw Heero sit next to Relena. She gave him a sly grin and received a raised eyebrow in return. She sat at his other side and served her self.  
  
This meal was different from the others they had spent together. Everyone was more talkative. They found themselves talking about anything and were actually relaxed. It would have been a perfect evening if Amanda's devious mind had not gone to work. She was sick to her stomach after seeing how Heero and Relena were behaving. Throughout the whole meal they constantly smiled at each other, passed each other plates of food to serve themselves from, and complimented each other. Amanda couldn't take it any more and decided to do something about it.  
  
<>  
  
Just as Heero was about to pass Relena the mashed potatoes Amanda slid her hand up Heero's leg stopping at his upper thigh. Naturally this surprised Heero. In fact this surprised him so much that he jumped up causing the mashed potatoes to fly into the air and land on Relena.  
  
"Ahh! Ick!"  
  
"R-Relena! I-I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Uh, it's all right Heero, really. But will all please excuse me? I'm going to go wash this off."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads at Relena as she walked away with mashed potatoes dripping off of her head and clothes. They then all turned to glare at Heero and a gigglish Amanda. Amanda was gigglish because she continued to play with Heero's upper thigh and was very much amused when she her fingers brushed against something not surprisingly hard.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you Yuy?" asked a very annoyed Wufei who eyed the way Heero's eyes were closed and the way he was gripping on to the table.  
  
"I'm s-sorry guys, I-I didn't mean to"  
  
<**_there_**.>>  
  
Everyone continued to eye Heero who was behaving oddly and at Amanda who kept giggling. Heero finally couldn't take it any longer it was a cruel thing to do, to arouse any man or in his case, teenaged boy. While everyone resumed eating and Amanda wasn't paying attention but left her hand on his leg, he slid his fork off the table. He grasped the fork in his left hand and underneathe the table he slide it over to his right leg. In one fluent motion he stabbed the intruding hand.  
  
"Oww!! Damnit that hurt!!" Amanda yelled as she jumped up and clutched her left hand.   
  
It was spilling blood and when she looked at it, it looked like a small slash but if you looked closely you could see little holes of where the fork's end had been pushed in.  
  
"Whats wrong Amanda?" asked Quatre who tried to seem concerned.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine Quatre hun, just cut myself with my knife."  
  
Amanda eyed Heero and excused herself. Heero excused himself as well and followed. He followed her all the way to the downstairs bathroom where she went to wash her hand. When she came out with her hand bandaged he pinned her to a wall. Colbalt eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Why Heero, I thought stabbing my hand was your way of saying you didn't want to play."  
  
"Shut up Amanda. You are sick did you know that? Just plain sick. What made you do that to me?"  
  
Amanda actually smirked. "Just wanted to see if that still worked like when we were together."  
  
"Thats it? Then you are beyond sick. I'm not your boyfriend now, or did you already forget that? Amanda I'm telling you if you don't change your behaviour I'm going to get Quatre to kick you out. You got me?"  
  
"Aw Aiden-poo your're only pist off because you knew you weren't going to get any!"  
  
Heero turned red as a lobster and shook with rage, finding no where to release his anger he punched the wall next to Amanda's head successful in making a hole in the wall. "Start packing your bags Amanda."  
  
He turned to head back towards the dining room when Amanda pulled him back. "No way _Heero _babes. You made a promise to me. I don't hurt Relena in anyway and I could stay here and try to get you to be my boyfriend again. Now you never were one to go back on your promises but if Dr. J has changed that in you too then..."  
  
"Don't mention that psycho to me again."  
  
"Ooh so Sally has helped then eh? Well you know you can't take tomorrow's appointment. The group appointment. You know you aren't ready."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You can't handle tomorrow's appointment where all of you are going to reveal your pasts to each other."  
  
"Oh yea? Watch me."  
  
"Fine Aiden, you will see I am right."  
  
"Whatever Amanda but listen up and listen good if you ever, ever repeat tonight's episode I will cut that hand off got it?"  
  
"Sure baby but I will make a bet with you. If you actually go through with it tomorrow and reveal your past I will lay off and be on my best behaviour the rest of my stay here. Meaning I won't arouse you or hurt Relena, but I will be a good little girl and try to get you to like me in a nice way."  
  
Heero eyed Amanda suspiciously but nodded his head. "Deal."  
  
Amanda smiled "Deal."  
  
Heero nodded and walked back to the dining room where he saw that Relena had already returned.  
  
"What happened Heero ol' buddy? Got flushed down the toliet?  
  
"No Duo _o'l pal _did you finish stuffing your face yet?"  
  
Duo just smiled "Nope still working on it."  
  
Amanda appeared shortly after and Relena saw her bandaged hand. "What happened Amanda?"  
  
"Just cut myself with the knife thats all."  
  
"Oh, thats too bad try to be more careful." <>  
  
"Thank you Relena darling."  
  
"No problem."  
  
During this whole exchange the boys kept eyeing the way the girls were being sickenly sweet to each other. They also knew it was more fake then their masks. Heero turned to Relena and smiled.  
  
"Are you ok? I really am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to honest."  
  
"I told you before it's ok really. It didn't kill me and was easy to clean off." <>  
  
Relena returned Heero's smile and turned to the others. "What time are your guys's appointment tomorrow?"  
  
"Same as last time."  
  
"Oh I see, can I come too? Or would you guys rather have it that I didn't know about your pasts? I just want to come to be of moral support"  
  
"Of course you can come" was all the five responses.  
  
"And you too Amanda" added Quatre who never felt right about leaving anyone out.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
When no one was looking Amanda rolled her eyes. She didn't want to go but decided to go along just to support Heero. She knew he was going to have a difficult time the next day and wanted to help him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Painful Memories

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr don't you people get it? I don't own them! Your going to make me cry L  
  
Warnings: Just the same as the other parts before part 10. Bad language at times blah blah yadda yadda.  
  
Notes: I'm sooo sorry guys! I know this took forever to come out. I didn't like the way it kept coming out but here it is. I got most of the info from episode zero. You can read what I read at this link: [http://www.geocities.com/jadegundam/][1]click on where it says information. I hope you like this after waiting so long I worked hard on it. Please review. :o)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Part 11**  
  
Heero paced around in his room wringing his hands together. He glanced nervously at his alarm clock wishing it were any other day but the current one.  
  
<_>  
  
It was 9:50 and in ten minutes they were all going on their way to Sally Po's office for their final appointment. She had told him that they were all more ready to be open with each other then they all thought, but he was beginning to seriously doubt her. Sure he felt that she had helped him a lot. He never got tense for insignificant things anymore thanks to Sally's hypnotizing and as a result he was more relaxed. He had even gone so far as to actually ask her if she could hypnotize him into showing his emotions. Of course she said no telling him that it was better to just wait until they were all together and broke their masks in front of each other.  
  
He sighed as he looked out his window but his frown quickly turned into a smile as he remembered how easy it was to talk to Sally. She had gotten him to admit his feelings to her. He admitted that he trusted everyone, that he considered Duo his best friend, that he had chosen to tell Relena that he loved her through a card and that he had been Amanda's boyfriend. She listened, understood, and seemed to know what to do. She just amazed him. He had no doubt that she was going to help them, but he doubted himself.  
  
<>  
  
Unconsciously his eyes darkened and narrowed when he remembered the events of the day before.   
  
<__>  
  
He continued to look out the window lost in his thoughts and forgetting the time.  
  
"Oi Heero we gotta go buddy."  
  
Heero turned sharply to see Duo standing in his doorway. It was odd to not see him overly cheerful. His eyes were dull full of seriousness. His voice was calm and distant. It was obvious that he was lost in his own thoughts as well. It was then that Heero wondered what horrible past he and the others had but he knew he would find out soon.  
  
"H-hai I'm coming"  
  
Duo plastered on his trademark grin and walked by Heero down the long hallway.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Eh, Heh, um do you think you are ready? You know about what we are about to do?"  
  
Heero just shrugged his shoulders and Duo laughed. "Yea ever helpful Heero, I can always count on you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened when he saw Heero look at him with a warm smile. "Let's just go and get it over with."  
  
"R-right."  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw everyone waiting for them.  
  
"It's about time you two came down."  
  
"Sorry Wu-man"  
  
"Duo--" Wufei was cut off when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Now is not the time Wufei."  
  
"Hn. I guess you are right."  
  
Amanda watched the whole exchange and stared at their usually quiet friend. Well she knew he wasn't quieter then the others but he had a mysterious essence about him and it fascinated her.  
  
<>  
  
Trowa caught her staring at him and blushed slightly when she winked at him. Everyone was oblivious to this because they were too lost in their own thoughts. When Quatre heard a firm knock on the door he opened it to reveal Quatre's chauffeur announcing that he brought the limo around and that they were ready to go.  
All took a deep breath and went outside where they stepped into the limo. This time was deadly silent, and to everyone else Duo appeared dead because he didn't even move.  
  
When they arrived they saw Sally waiting for them outside the building. The office was closed since it was a Sunday and this was also the reason Sally had made the appointment for that day. She knew that it was going to be a tough secession but it had to be done so she wanted them to be the only people in the office without distractions of other patients. When she saw them arrive she smiled warmly and waved.  
  
"Hi guys! Let's go inside."  
  
They all nodded and followed her as she took out her keys and opened the door. Once inside everyone just seemed to stare at each other and Sally let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Okay guys, I guess I have to choose who goes first again eh?"  
  
Everyone continued to stare at his or her feet.  
  
"Come on guys, you are all ready really. But I know this is hard for you and we can take as long as you want."  
  
"Thanks Sally I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem Duo."   
  
After another ten minutes went by everyone was still staring at his or her feet and Sally was beginning to doubt herself.  
  
"Aw come on guys, the point of this was not to come stare at your feet. But to share your pasts with each other. You will feel a lot better when you do, trust me. Now one of you do have to go first."  
  
Sally stared at them all patiently waiting for a response this time with pleading in her eyes. Finally one hand was raised in the air.  
  
"I guess I will go first."   
  
"All right Trowa, go ahead."  
  
Sally motioned for Trowa to stand up and he did so. As soon as he did she made sure he was facing the others.  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Nu-uh Trowa," Sally interrupted gently raising his head with her thumb.  
  
"You have to face them, if you don't there is no point in this, the floor could care less about you so stop talking to it. Come on you can do this." Sally then hugged Trowa from behind and he smiled at her.  
  
"Well first you should all know that Trowa Barton is not my real name. As I told Quatre when I first met him, I have no name. My name is you could call it a name is no name. When I was a child I was found by some mercenaries who raised me and obviously didn't bother naming me. I have been a soldier since as far back as I can remember and my heart was void of feelings for a long time. It was void of feelings because it seemed as if all we did was fight battles. Therefore I had never felt someone's love or loved anyone but only knew about killing. One day after a battle I found a girl named Midi Une who was in a forest. She was just like me, of so I thought. I helped her and she gave me a silver cross for it. In one battle the same mercenaries who raised us turned against our captain and me. I killed them all that is when I knew I was no longer human, just a solider. Soon after I found out Midi was a traitor using my cross as a transmitter so that the enemies could locate us. I didn't kill her but I envied her. She betrayed us to help support her family with the food Oz was going to give her, but I didn't even have that. I wanted a home to go to too."  
  
Trowa looked deeper into the eyes of his friends who he could tell were listening carefully.  
  
"Although now thanks to all of you I have a place I can call home and a family. My heart is no longer void and I feel more human. Now know all about me, and I guess I just wanted to say thank you."   
  
Trowa breathed an audible sigh of relief and looked over at Sally since everyone was just smiling at him. Sally gave him a big warm smile and went to give him a big hug.  
  
"Trowa! I'm so proud of you! You did it! Okay now you may take a seat."  
  
Heero looked over at Trowa <>  
  
"I'm sorry for everything you went through Trowa." Quatre said leaning over and giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"Thank you Quatre."  
  
"All right you guys, you see? Trowa didn't die, he feels a lot better don't you Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right, so who is going next?"  
  
Not surprisingly everyone was still restless and less than eager.   
  
"Come on you guys."  
  
After more silence Sally couldn't help but get huffy.   
  
"Alrighty then, get up Wufei."  
  
"Nani? Injustice! Why should I go next?"  
  
"Because I want you to explain to everyone your passion about justice."  
  
Wufei suddenly turned a bright red. "Er...I-"  
  
"Come on" Sally pulled Wufei up in front of everyone.   
  
Amanda stifled a yawn she really wasn't interested in the other's past. She was more worried about whether or not Heero was going to make it. Even though Trowa's story was sweet and she was glad he was feeling better. Sally gave Wufei a small push.  
  
"Fine if I have to get through this, I will get this over with. First of all, I was not always a fighter, I was a scholar."  
  
When everyone's eyes bugged out, Wufei frowned. "Hmph. Anyway I was part of the dragon clan and in an arranged marriage was married to a girl name Meiran. She was the fighter. She believed she was Nataku and I was just worried about my studies, since it was my job. She always fought for justice and I thought she was a fool at the time. Although one day Oz came to destroy our ancient colony, and Meiran went to fight and she was strong. I knew I had to help her because she was my wife and I did love her. That was the first time I piloted Shenlong and I went to help her. Although Shenlong was still new and didn't have any weapons so I… I couldn't protect her from the final blast that killed her. During the war I fought for justice for her. I named Nataku, Nataku in honor of her. She was the strongest woman I knew and that is why today I see all other women as weak women."  
  
When Wufei finished he too let out a sigh. Sally smiled. "Way to go Wufei you did it! I knew you could."  
  
"Thank you Sally."  
  
"Wow Wu-wu I would have never guessed. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you Maxwell."  
  
"No problem, I guess calling you Wu-wu won't bother you anymore, eh?"  
  
"No that's still annoying."  
  
Everyone laughed the atmosphere was finally getting familiar and less awkward.  
  
"Two down and three to go next?"  
  
This time Quatre stood obediently and walked to the front smiling at Sally. Sally happily returned it.   
  
"Go ahead Quatre when ever you are ready."  
  
Quarter cleared his throat, "Right, well I suppose you guys think that because I'm rich I've had a very pampered life all my life. Well it's not true. Not emotionally anyway.When I was younger I was always very sad and depressed because I hated the idea of being a test tube baby. I felt that I didn't deserve my father and was angry with him. I believed that he just made my sisters and me to fill the needs of the Winner family and I was to carry on the name. I had no self-pride and hated myself. I didn't feel loved and loved no one. It wasn't until one day that I met the Maguanacs. They all taught me to have self pride since they were test tube babies as well. One day when I was with them Oz attacked us because there was a traitor amongst us. I was able to catch him but he was still able to get away and shot both Rashid and me. The other maguanacs then trusted me greatly and allowed me to lead the battle. After that day I felt more fulfilled and useful. My father was very proud of me. A few days later he told me that I was not a test tube baby. That I had a mother whom gave birth to me. Although I went through a lot of guilty feelings because of that as well because it was while she was giving birth to me that she died. I no longer feel that way any more. I miss her because I never got a chance to know her and I miss my father because he was murdered heartlessly. I will always hate Oz for putting poison in the people's minds and turning them against my father. I'm happier now though because I have all of you guys and you are another family to me. That's why I never wanted you to stray too far and I guess I just wanted to let you all know that."  
  
  
  
When Quatre finished he smiled at everyone and everyone actually smiled back. Including Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Thank you for expressing yourself so nicely Quatre."  
  
"Thank you Sally."  
  
"No problem, alrighty now. Heero, Duo which one of you wants to go next?"  
  
Heero and Duo stared at each other as if they were sending brain waves to each other. Being unspoken best friends, Duo saw the pleading in Heero's eyes and nodded his head at him.  
  
"Okay Sally I'll go next."  
  
"All right Duo, come up to the front."  
  
Duo walked up to the front and smiled nervously when he saw everyone narrow his or her eyes at him. They only did so because they had never seen Duo so serious outside a battle.  
  
"Eh, heh maybe I'll come back later."  
  
Duo started to walk away when Sally grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "Duo you can do this. Don't be afraid."  
  
Duo closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head. When he opened his eyes everyone saw long hidden sadness in them.  
  
"Heh, heh, Um okay well I was a war orphan. I learned that the only way to survive on the street for someone as young as me was by stealing. Before you guys judge me as a thief you would have stole too if you had hunger pains every night. Hunger pains that were so bad that you began to see things and would pass out as if it were the most common thing. It was awful and I lost many friends. Friends you hoped were awake the next day and weren't."  
  
Duo's voice started to crack and was now staring at the floor. Sally saw this but did not push him. Relena stared at the one of the five she knew was her best friend. <>  
  
" Well anyway one day my little group of friends and I decided to steal from a Federation army warehouse and we were caught. Instead of getting punished we were taken to a church, the Maxwell Church."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. <>  
  
"The Maxwell Church is where I got my last name from I got my first name from a friend of mine named Solo. He died as well and told me that he would always be with me so I thought that since he would always be with me, we were a duo. Anyway life at the Church was great. I finally had a family. Sister Helen was like my mother. She was the one who braided my hair when I didn't want to have it cut. I loved her very much and Father Maxwell always taught me things. I loved my life there and everything was going great until one goddamn day when the federation army had to go and mess everything up. They started persecuting us again and some rebels wanted to fight back. They came arguing with Father Maxwell for promoting peace when we should have been in a war. They said they only needed one mobile suit and that they would be happy because it would assure their freedom. I was so upset about all this chaos starting again so I told them I would steal the mobile suit for them and they said it was kid's nonsense. I went and stole it anyway. When I came back with the mobile suit everyone was gone and the Church nothing but a pile of rubble. I knew the rebels thought the Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were federation spies but I never thought they would do such a thing. I… I … I found Sister Helen dying in the rubble and she blessed me, Father Maxwell had long since been dead. I …don't how anyone could have had the nerve to do such a thing to a church, father and nun. So many people too. I…I really don't."  
  
Duo was now visibly shaking. If one looked closely you could see small drops falling from his hung head. Relena was the first to react and walked over to him slowly. When she placed her hands on his shoulders he jerked up quickly as if she had just hit him. She silently stared into his eyes and fell in to her hug. In to her ear he whispered. "I haven't cried since the day it happened."  
  
Everyone remained staring at them in shock. It was amazing to them that their Duo, who was always so happy, had suffered so much as a child and they found newfound respect for him. They all waited a while, while Relena comforted him and soon Sally as well went to hug Duo.   
  
"It's going to be okay now Duo."  
  
"Yea, I know that now Sally thank you."  
  
Sally smiled at him as he sat back down and looked at the next reporter of his past who was busying himself by twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Up here you go. You are the last one."  
  
"Um, yea okay. I'm coming."  
  
Amanda leaned forward in her seat. This was what she had been waiting for all day. Was Heero going to sink or swim? She made sure she had eye contact with him as he made his way up to the front. Heero just seemed to stare at them and Sally cleared her throat but spoke no words. She didn't need to, he understood.  
  
"Okay, my name is …I mean….I"  
  
Sally placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "There is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You all know my name can't possibly be Heero Yuy. My real name is Aiden Lowe. My destiny to become a gundam pilot started one day when I was walking past an alley and heard a girl screaming…"  
  
Heero went on with his story, which he once thought would be so hard to tell was just flowing out of him. His mind was tired of hiding it for so long. He explained everything and how Amanda had gone through everything with him. He explained how they had been boyfriend and girlfriend. At that point Relena looked at Amanda who looked at her triumphantly. He held nothing back. Everyone stared in disbelief. As Heero continued he seemed to look more like his age. A great burden had been taken off his chest.   
  
"So I'm sorry guys I know I seem like a mindless robot who has no feelings but it wasn't my fault."  
  
When he finished he was panting he had never talked like that before and was glad. Amanda was crying just thinking about what they had gone through especially him. Trowa placed a gentle hand on her to comfort her. Relena had gone to Heero and had hugged him. He greatly appreciated it and soon all five boys were hugging. Their first hug. They practically jumped on Sally and squeezed her so tight that she might have exploded. She only laughed telling them she couldn't have been happier for them. Out of nowhere Heero exclaimed,  
  
"I did it! Haha I did it!"  
  
Everyone once again stared in disbelief, Sally had performed a miracle Heero was now showing his emotions freely but they also noticed that he seemed to be addressing the comment to Amanda. Amanda only smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he walked past her out the door.  
  
"I'll keep my promise."  
  
"You better." And with a triumphant smile Heero left the room with the others.  
  
Amanda was following them and thought she was last in line but when she heard footsteps behind her she turned and saw Trowa. He smiled and kept walking he was only left behind because he had forgotten his jacket. Amanda saw this as an opportunity.  
  
"Hey Trowa?"  
  
"Yes Amanda?"  
  
"Um, will you go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
Trowa seemed to hesitate for a minute but he smiled. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jadegundam/



	12. Misunderstandings...

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr don't you people get it? I don't own them! Your going to make me cry L  
  
Warnings: Just the same as the other parts before part 10. Bad language at times blah blah yadda yadda.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Part 12  
  
**  
Everyone walked into the mansion exhausted but happy. They all had newfound respect for each other, including Amanda. They realized she had been through a lot as well and decided to be nicer to her. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Duo let out a large yawn.  
  
"Well I'm going to my room and take a lil nap."   
  
I t was only 3 in the afternoon but after their emotional drain, It was only natural for Duo to want to nap. Knowing this Quatre still offered,   
  
"Sure you don't want something to eat? We didn't have a chance to eat lunch."  
  
"Nah Q-man it's okay. I'm not hungry but thank you."  
  
Hearing this comment from Duo, that he did not want to eat, they knew he had to be very tired.  
  
"Oh, okay have a nice nap Duo."  
  
Duo smiled "Thanks." And continued to make his way upstairs.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and went their own way around the house. They were all emotionally drained as well. The stress and happiness had sucked up their energy. Heero spotted Relena walking up the stairs and headed towards her.  
  
"Going to take a nap too?"  
  
Relena looked at him with surprised eyes. "No. I was just going to read."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Relena turned back to the stairs when she saw him turn around but soon heard his voice again.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes Heero…er…Aiden?"  
  
Heero smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to call me Aiden. That name died with my childhood, I…I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For pushing us all to go see Sally. We would have not done it otherwise."  
  
"Oh Ai- Heero you are so welcome! I'm just glad you guys are feeling better now."  
  
Relena hugged Him and continued her way upstairs. Smiling, Heero walked into the living room where his smile slowly faded. On the couch he saw Amanda flirting with Trowa. Trowa was actually laughing, a laugh he had heard only once. A new emotion was surging through his body.   
  
<>  
  
Once again thoroughly confused, Heero shook his head and decided to go to his room as well. Amanda had not noticed his presence and continued her business with Trowa. She had done a good job entertaining him so far with her small jokes and to her it seemed that he was enjoying himself.  
  
"So Trowa tell me, have you ever had a girl friend? I mean was Midi the only girl you knew?"  
  
"Well yea, except there is Catherine who is my partner at the circus but she sees me as her little brother."  
  
"Oh I see. That's interesting."  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders and Amanda frowned a bit.  
  
"Um, so where would you like to go for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, you're the visitor here, why not the best restaurant I know of? The Wington. They have great food there."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Will I be able to afford it?"  
  
Trowa laughed once again. "Who said I was going to let you pay?"  
  
"Well I was the one who invited you."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
Trowa smiled at her. He couldn't believe that he was feeling the way he was. He knew he was attracted to her from the first time he spoke to her on the phone, but never realized that he was very much attracted to her. He knew that they would only have a few days left together but hoped that they would see more of each other after she went back home.  
While lost in his thoughts and conversation, Wufei and Quatre had walked into the room asking if they could watch some television.   
  
Amanda smiled shyly at Trowa. "Well I'm going to go make myself a quick sandwich and read a magazine."   
  
"All right I guess I'll go to the library then."  
  
"Okay, and Trowa?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Amanda leaned over and hugged him "Thank you for a great conversation, you're the first one whose give me a chance in this house."  
  
Trowa blushed, "Anytime and they should give you a chance."  
  
Amanda smiled and headed up to her room. What was supposed to be just a snack and a magazine turned out to be falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Everyone eventually did so, sleeping right through until the next day. They woke up to find themselves still dressed in their clothes and in the places where they had just gone to "nap." Disgusted, one by one they made their way to the bathroom to take showers.  
  
Once they were done and had eaten breakfast, everyone did whatever they wanted. Quatre went to take care of some last minute business while Wufei went to meditate in a quiet area. Duo busied himself with visiting Hilde, saying something about telling her everything. Relena went to the mall to shop for clothes, an ordinary thing she didn't get to do often. Earlier in the week all she had really done was take walks and go to the beach. This left only Trowa, Amanda and Heero in the house. Heero was just bored out of his mind while Amanda stayed close to Trowa. Heero avoided them as much as possible and was relieved when they went out.  
  
Amanda stayed close to Trowa as they walked to his car and in the car ride to the restaurant, they just enjoyed talking. Both were really enjoying themselves. When seated in the restaurant, both smiled shyly and gave their orders to the waitress.  
  
"So, you say the food here is really good?"  
  
"Yea, I really like it anyways."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Listen Trowa, it feels great now that there's nothing to hide right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then there is something I don't want to hide from you any more."  
  
"Hm? Really? What is that?"  
  
" That I really like you."  
  
"Wha-… What?"  
  
"I like you. You are so sweet and considerate with everyone and know how to treat a woman."  
  
"Um, thank you but…"  
  
"But? But what?"  
  
"Don't you think it's too soon to be saying this? You hardly know me."  
  
"What else is there to know? Trowa I heard your whole past yesterday, what more could I possibly need to know?"  
  
"Well, …a lot of things."  
  
"Well I can learn from you now."  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"Trowa, what are you so doubtful of? You like me too don't you? I mean you really seem it."  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" Trowa then winced when he had realized he himself gave his secret away.  
  
Amanda just laughed. "Well I'm used to the signs you shy guys give."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yes, so go ahead and say it."  
  
"Say what? I don't understand."  
  
"Say that you like me. You know you do."  
  
"I am attracted to you, but couldn't we take this slower? Because I can just imagine what you are planning to say next."  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be?"  
  
"For me to ask you out right? I can't not until I get to know you better. You understand that don't you?"  
  
"I wasn't…yea okay I understand."  
  
Trowa smiled and leaned back in his seat satisfied. "Good, now I can get to know the real you."  
  
A month had already past. Amanda and Relena had long since left the house and gone back home. Although they both made it their business to visit as much as possible. Relena went to see them, her friends and of course Heero. When ever she did visit Heero and herself would go out to eat or visit different places. It was all a friendly situation. Amanda went because she had officially declared that she was going out with Trowa. Many times Relena and herself had bumped into each other during their visits and Amanda had felt an old feeling overcome her when she saw how Relena and Heero go out, even if it was just as friends. One day her blood boiled once again when she caught Relena and Heero hugging, a really long hug and their heads had started to lean closer to each other. She couldn't possibly let this happen so she cleared her throat and that made them break away. Heero only smirked at her and she took it as a challenge. Heero of course had not known he had implied such a message.  
  
<>  
  
On another occasion when she found both of them together again, and she was with Trowa, she took her opportunity. With Trowa by her side and making sure she was in Heero's plain sight, she gave Trowa their first kiss, a very deep one. While she did this she whispered "I love you" to Trowa leaving him dazed. She did the same as Heero had done to her and smirked at him. Heero returned the smirk and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care that she was with Trowa and was happy for them.  
  
As the four people began to separate and go do whatever they wanted to do around the house, Amanda found the opportunity to get Heero alone.  
  
"I know I hurt you I'm sorry."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I know I made you jealous right now, but I didn't mean to."  
  
"Um, Amanda I wasn't jealous."  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"I'm not jealous, I want you and Trowa to be happy."  
  
"What so you can have a free path to Relena? Oh hells no! I haven't given up on you, Heero this is not going to end so easily. It can't not after I've been working so hard, going out with Trowa to make you jealous and for it not to work? Oh, no."  
  
Heero's eyes darkened and narrowed. "And just what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
With that Amanda walked off with her nose in the air and Heero became nervous.  
  
<>  
  
Heero was then determined to warn Trowa and to tell him the truth. He found him in the living room watching a movie.  
  
"Oi, Trowa can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Yea sure Heero, what's up?"  
  
"Um, how are things going with Amanda?"  
  
"Fine, I'm starting to really like her you know? It's as if she is what has been missing in my life."  
  
<>  
  
"Do you think she feels the same way?"  
  
"I should hope so, …wait why are you asking me all this Heero? Do you want to get with her?"  
  
"No! It's just that well, something happened just now that I think you should know."  
  
"Oh yea? What?"  
  
"Um, Amanda has been using you to get me jealous."  
  
"WHAT? Do you really think I believe that?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"No! I don't, you know why? Because you are just upset that you aren't the only lady's man anymore. That's why. You are the one who is jealous not her."  
  
"Trowa, you don't understand I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."  
  
"I bet you would and you are now, I love her and she told me she loves me. How can it be what you say is true?"  
  
"Trowa, she was lying! Listen to me! She is going to hurt you, get away from her! I'm only saying this for your own good." Heero then placed a hand on his shoulder as a friendly motion.  
  
"No! I don't believe you, you are just jealous and need to get a life." With that Trowa pushed Heero off and stormed upstairs leaving a very upset Heero behind him.  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry to all of you that thought I was going to make her nice for now on, she is my character and I just can't seem to get her out of "bitch" mode. Sorry! But please review anyway and I promise you will all see where this plot is getting to soon.)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	13. Deceptions

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr don't you people get it? I don't own them! You're going to make me cry L  
  
Warnings: Just the same as the other parts before part 10. Bad language at times blah blah yadda yadda.  
  
*Note: I'm sooo sorry this took so long guys. School and job have been getting in the way of my writing. But I promise to try to finish this up as fast as I can k? Good. :o) (P.S. I also took all my chapters and put them in this new system, if it came out as a whole new story I'm sorry but obviously this chapter is new.) hehe.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Part 13**  
  
  
Heero fumed as he paced around the living room trying to figure out what had happened. It didn't make any sense to him.  
  
<>  
  
He finally decided to sit on the couch and try to watch some t.v. when a voice made so sweet it would sicken any stomach called his voice.   
  
"Oi, Heero baby what's wrong? You seem confused." Amanda said walking by him and ruffling his hair.  
  
Heero quickly snatched her hand away and snarled, "Back off you--"  
  
"You bitch? Go ahead say it Aiden even though you know you don't mean it."  
  
"…"  
  
"Aw, won't say it eh? That's all right with me. So when are we going out?"  
  
"God you don't even care do you, you stupid bitch?"  
  
"Care? About what?"  
  
Heero shook his head sadly from side to side, "Damn, how can you even say about what? About Trowa that's what. Don't you even care for him at all?"  
  
"Oh! Trowa-poo! Aw, he is sweet and very handsome, but like a big brother to me."  
  
"What? Then why did you kiss him, and apparently tell him you loved him?"  
  
"Well I had to be convincing didn't I?"  
  
As Heero's eyes widened and began to yell a stream of profanities at Amanda, Trowa had slowly made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. He was just as confused as Heero had been on what had happened between them.   
  
<>  
  
Trowa then shut his eyes tightly and with all his force punched the door in front of him causing splinters to fly out. As he then rubbed his knuckles, he was very surprised to see the owner of the room behind the door come out with a very confused and surprised face.   
  
"T-Trowa you did this? What's wrong? I was just reading when my door almost came off its hinges."  
  
"Geez, I'm so sorry Quatre, I didn't mean to really, I wasn't thinking clearly I thought this was my room. I'm really sorry."  
  
Trowa then turned to continue on to his room when Quatre stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong? You seemed so troubled, come in to my room and let's talk."  
  
"No Quatre really it's ok--"  
  
"Nuh-uh I don't believe you." And with that Quatre was able to pull Trowa into his room.  
  
After Quatre was able to pull Trowa into his room he seated him on his bed and stared at him as sternly as his kind eyes would allow him to. At first Trowa was resistant but soon confessed his whole story to his best friend.   
  
"So, you didn't know you could snap like that eh?"  
  
"No, I didn't. It just feels so weird after I know I did it."  
  
"I know what you mean, you are always so calm and detached. But remember you were also trained to be that way. Trained to take things as they come and to not fuss about them. But Sally has helped us all get over our pasts and that's why you were able to snap for the first time, to finally show what you were really thinking. Understand?"  
  
"Yea, I understand now, the way you put it, but still I feel bad after yelling at Heero like that, I didn't mean it. I know he wouldn't make something up like that. It's just that when I snapped all of that flowed out of my mouth when I didn't even mean it."  
  
"Maybe because you are scared?"  
  
"Huh? Scared? What do you mean?"  
  
"Scared that what he is saying is really true and that for the second time in your life you would be betrayed by a girl?"  
  
"…" responded Trowa as he hung his head and twiddled his thumbs.  
  
Quatre smiled warmly, "That's it isn't it? That's really why you snapped, you didn't want to accept that a betrayal had taken place again, right?"  
  
When Trowa nodded his head Quatre continued. "Oh Trowa, hopefully Heero is wrong and he just misinterpreted something but if what he says is true, it isn't the end of the world. You know that don't you? Not all girls are betrayers."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Positive, I mean all my sisters are good girls and very sweet and I've met a lot of girls who are just as nice and honest."  
  
Trowa laughed. "I guess you are right, thanks for the advice Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled, "No problem, anytime. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return this book to the library."  
  
"Oh you finished it?"  
  
"Oh yes, I finished it just before you tried to break my door and gave me a heart attack."  
  
Trowa once again laughed the smooth laugh of his, "I have to go back downstairs again anyway."  
  
"Planning to apologize?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Trowa and Quatre busied themselves talking as they walked down the stairs when Trowa's ears perked up at the sound of a guy and a girl arguing. They had obviously been arguing for a while because both voices sounded very exasperated and tired of yelling at each other. As the turned the corner of the staircase and walked into the living room to pass through to the library, Trowa's eyes widened as he saw that it was Heero and Amanda arguing. Both Quatre and himself stood dumbfounded as they watched them argue.  
  
"Yea? Well you're nothing but a two timing slut!"  
  
"Listen baby, I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want and what I want is you!"  
  
As Amanda said this, Quartre gave a worried side-glance at Trowa, but Trowa only shook his head at him and signaled to him to keep quiet. He seemed to be taking it coolly but Quatre could see his nails drawing blood from his palms at how hard he was clenching his fists.  
  
"I don't care!! You can't have me! You are sick in the mind how could I possibly ever think of you in such a way after all this you are doing?"  
  
"What the hell am I doing?"  
  
"Hurting one of my friends you dumbass! You are just a snake ready to strike with your poison aren't you?"  
  
"Oh yea, you can count on it baby." Amanda said as she pulled him close to her with one quick fluent motion and kissed him deeply.  
  
As Heero recovered from his shock, he bit down on Amanda's tongue and practically threw her across the room. Then as if to prove his point that she disgusted him, he pulled out a tissue from the coffee table and spitted in it. Amanda just smirked.  
  
"Well, well what a show eh Quatre?"  
  
Both Heero's and Amanda's eyes widened at the sound of the deep smooth voice of Trowa.  
  
"Trowa! I didn't kiss her, honestly." Heero stuttered obviously thinking that Trowa thought he had kissed her because he was interested in her.  
  
Trowa smiled at Heero and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, Heero, it's okay I know you didn't, I believe you."  
  
"H-huh? Trowa-poo? Don't believe him! He is lying! He practically attacked me! You know I would never betray you!" Amanda said as she came closer to him and tried to cuddle up to him.   
  
Trowa winced at her choice of words and stood as rigged as possible. Amanda immediately realized that he didn't believe her.  
  
"I saw everything Amanda." He said almost spitting out venom as he said her name.  
  
"Wha-what?"   
  
"I saw what you did and heard what you said."  
  
"T-Trowa, I- I didn't mean it, Heero brainwashed me, I-"  
  
"Cut the crap Amanda, I don't ever want you near me or hear you say my name, got it?"  
  
"G-got it" Amanda replied with almost a sound of sadness in her voice.  
  
Trowa then turned abruptly and headed towards the library with Quatre following him. He was worried since Trowa had returned to his calm detached self, but was obviously upset.  
  
As they left, Heero snorted "Such a bitch."  
  
"Born and raised one, honey. Anyway I'm going to go read in my guest room since I am staying over again today."  
  
Heero just shook his head and tried to watch some t.v. he couldn't take her anymore.   
  
Two hours later, Relena who had gone out with Duo, on a friendly trip, came back with some news. She announced to everyone as she gathered them in the living room, including Amanda, that the president's secretary had contacted her. She had informed Relena that he started a new agency, called the Preventers in whom Sally Po and Noin were the leaders and their jobs were to ensure that another war would not start. She then continued on to mention that the president was holding a party for all of them in honor of everyone involved in the war, and the new agency. It was two days away and asked them if they wanted to go. They all agreed and much to their dismay, she also announced that Amanda was invited as well by Sally who figured that since she had been involved in the war she had the right to go as well. Amanda not wanting to be left behind in anything quickly agreed that she would go as well. She then handed them each their invitation and turned to go up to her guestroom.   
  
When no one was looking Amanda followed her and stopped her. "So Rellie, excited about the party?"  
  
"Excited? I guess you could say that, but I would just say looking forward to it."  
  
"Oh, so you could spend so time with Heero right? Don't plan on it because I'm planning on getting some more kisses from him like the one he gave me earlier today."  
  
Relena's eyes widened, "Wha-what?"  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	14. Bad Intentions

**Jealousy is an Ugly Thing** by Gundam's Angel :o)   
  
Disclaimer: ::Ignores readers, annoyed and mumbling to herself::: Still don't own them!  
  
Warnings: Bad language at times blah blah yadda yadda.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Part 14  
  
  
**The next day the boys busied themselves getting ready for the party. As Trowa and Heero finished cleaning out their tuxedoes, Quatre cleared his throat loudly, making everyone look up at him.  
  
"You guys I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?" Trowa asked, concern in his voice at Quatre's seriousness.  
  
"Well tomorrow is a celebration of peace right?"  
  
Everyone nodded wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"Then why do we still have things like these?" He asked holding up a gun.  
  
Relena shook her head slowly "Yes you guys why do you?"  
  
Duo put on a serious face. "Protection."  
  
Relena frowned "From what?"  
  
Duo tried to keep a serious face but broke up into laughter "From each other."  
  
Everyone laughed and sighed, catching their breath.  
  
"So let's get rid of them."  
  
Everyone looked up at Heero in surprise. They never thought that he would be willing to give his guns up.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone any more, because I don't have to. " He said plainly and sadly.   
  
"But-but I don't want to give up my babies!!"  
  
"Do you want me to use them against you as my good bye present to them?"  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero "But I thought you didn't want to hurt anybody anymore."   
  
"You'd be the exception."   
  
They laughed harder now while Duo pouted.  
  
Relena had been watching their conversation and when Heero looked up at her, she frowned.  
  
"Wha-?" But Heero was cut off.   
  
"Okay you guys I have a plan. How about we all put Mr. Happy Guns on our dressers and I'll have one of the maids dispose of them?"  
  
"Okay, alright." Duo answered dejectedly.  
  
Relena placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay their no longer needed."  
  
Duo smiled at her, "I know."   
  
"So everyone is agreed then?" Quatre inquired since no one had answered him.  
  
"Agreed" Everyone replied.  
  
"Agreed on what?" Amanda asked walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Quatre explained and was surprised when she suddenly yelled. "Thats a wonderful idea!!" and walked off as if in deep thought.  
  
The others stood shocked for a moment, and all the while Heero's mind was screaming "Uh-oh."  
  
He made his way through the hallway to talk to her, when he caught Relena glaring at him again. <>  
  
"Relena is something wrong?"  
  
"How can you even act as if you are so innocent?"  
  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the venom in her voice. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Look Heero, you know what I mean and are just avoiding it."  
  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Hn. I don't know what you are talking about at all."  
  
  
Relena stared at him for a moment as if pondering what he had just said, but shook her head and silently left ignoring his calls to come back and explain.  
  
  
Heero had no idea what had gone on, again. He thought that Relena and himself were becoming even closer especially since they had spent so much time as friends over the last month. They had even admitted verbally to liking each other but decided to take things slow. In fact they had almost kissed the day the whole incident with Trowa and Amanda had happened but of course she just had to damage the moment. That was why Heero found it to be so strange that Relena would be so angry with him. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He shook his head out of his thoughts and proceeded to his room to retrieve the only gun he kept. He picked it up gingerly. <>  
  
He then placed it on the dresser and didn't bother taking out the bullets since those had to be disposed of as well. He then went out to the beach to think, his favorite place to do so.  
  
Amanda heard the door close after him and scowled, she was tired of hearing that door close so many times today from all the people going out to get things for the party or coming in from being out. She sat on her guest bed twirling her own gun around on her pinkie finger. It was identical to Heero's but it was not loaded. She still hated the idea of killing people; she only used it to give people a scare. She pondered over the idea of giving it up as well as long with the others. After deciding she placed it gently on her dresser as well but continued to stare at it. Relena's voice interrupted her thoughts when she heard her laughing and having a pleasant conversation with Duo. She felt hatred burning through her once again and suddenly had an idea come to her head. <_> she thought smirking evilly to herself.  
  
After a while Quatre asked everyone that was at the house if they had done the task of leaving out the guns and they answered "Yes." and he smiled.  
  
"Catalina will you please, collect them and put them in the garbage in the garage? I need to go out and get a new tuxedo."  
  
Catalina, the eldest maid smiled. "Sure Master Quatre."  
  
Quatre returned the gesture. "Thank you."  
  
Catalina did just that she went from room to room collecting what she thought were "Repulsing tools" and putting them in the garbage can in the garage. "The garbage man will pick them up tomorrow," She said out loud to the five still existing gundams in the garage. She then shook her head and laughed and thought to herself <__>  
  
But she couldn't help but smile up fondly at the five giants who had helped save the world and were now collecting dust. "Night guys." She finished, laughing as she walked out to finish her duties of the mansion.  
  
It was about 11 o' clock at night when everyone had finally settled down after a very busy and exhausting day. Even after everyone had finished whatever business they had to do outside the mansion, there was a lot of tension between them when they were back all together inside the mansion. Trowa would avoid Amanda, Amanda would avoid Relena and Trowa, Relena would avoid Heero and Amanda, and Heero would avoid Amanda. Poor Duo and Quatre were caught in the middle trying to stay on good terms with everyone. Wufei had stayed in his room stating that "What ever was going on was their problem and that their weakness was not confronting each other and settling everything out."   
  
His statement had stayed in their heads but they were past that point by now and were all being stubborn. It was more then a relief when it was time to say goodnight. Everyone shouted a quick goodnight to each other, except for those whom they were avoiding.   
  
When Amanda reached her room, she made sure that her gown was nice and neat and opened her dresser drawer to check her gun. When she realized that it wasn't there, she cursed out loud. "Damnit! I left it on top on the dresser, they took it already." <>  
  
She suddenly remembered having heard Quatre telling the maid to put the guns in the garbage in the garage before he went out. It was easy to hear him since he had been standing outside her closed door. She smiled to herself and quietly got out of her bed, and tiptoeing down the stairs. She soon made her way to the garage and turned on the lights. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the brightness after the dark and looked away from the gundams as they gave off a sharp shine at first. She then found the garbage can and rummaged through it. Every gun was different, except for the twin guns, Heero's and hers. Although she knew she could tell her gun apart from the others in an instant. She quickly found hers and walked out of the garage as silently as she came.  
  
Once she was back up stairs she placed her gun under a book in the dresser drawer and slipped into bed. Although a thought came to her head that her gun felt heavier then usual, she shook it off and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_


	15. Danger Arrives

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing by Gundam's Angel :o)   
  
Disclaimer: ::Ignores readers, annoyed and mumbling to herself::: Still don't own them!  
  
Warnings: Bad language at times blah blah yadda yadda. Very slight Dorothy bashing. Sorry you guys who like her. But its very slight I promise.  
  
Note: **SOOO SORRY GUYS!! It took me a while to figure out what you guys were saying in your reviews and when I checked I slapped myself several times (just for you guys) I didn't realize the chapter got cut off!!! Sooo sorry!! Gomen a hundred times k? Please forgive and please review the now hopefully completed chapter. **  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 15  
  
  
After another rushed day of last minute preparations, the boys were sitting in the living room couch, once again waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. This time all were calm except for a very fidgety Duo who kept tugging at his black bow tie and black waistband. Wufei had been trying his best to ignore the disgruntled pilot, but he could not take it anymore.   
  
"In the name of Nataku, baka will you sit still?!?!"  
  
"I would sit still, if I didn't feel like a stuffed penguin!!"  
  
"Hn. Weakling what's the difference between this outfit and your priest one?"  
  
Duo stuck his nose in the air smugly; "The other one is comfortable! This stupid tie is choking me and why do I have to wear a girdle?"  
  
Trowa and Heero looked at each other and laughed while Wufei glared at him and opened his mouth to retort. Quatre cut him off. "Duo, just loosen the bow tie a bit and it's not a girdle its a waist band."  
  
Duo just frowned but loosened his tie. "Yea? Well I don't care I feel stupid." He finished again and continued to fidget never the less.   
  
Quatre just shook his head sadly. "You do realize you have to get used to it since you are going to be wearing that all evening don't you?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Duo mumbled finally attempting to stay still by leaning back in the couch.  
  
After a few more minutes or in Duo's case, a couple of eternities later, the girls came downstairs and approached them happily. This time Relena wore her hair down in curls framing her face with a slim lavender gown. Amanda followed her and wore her hair in a messy bun and a slim black gown with a slanted bottom. Both girls were once again sights of beauty. Duo wolf whistled and the girls giggled.  
  
"Finally! It's about time! Now we can go get this thing over with." Wufei announced as he stepped outside and made his way towards the limo.  
  
Relena frowned. "He's really looking forward to this isn't he."  
  
"Don't worry about Wu-wu he's afraid of people"  
  
"I heard that you mindless idiot!!"  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"Listen you..."  
  
Quatre sighed and interrupted the two. "Come on you guys we are going to be late."  
  
Wufei scowled but stepped into the limo. Duo grinned "Thanks Q-man."  
  
"Whatever. Get your butt into the limo."  
  
The others laughed and eventually everyone got into the limo awaiting them.  
  
The limo ride was quite uneventful and boring for everyone. There was still too much tension between them and therefore the ride was too quiet. Well quiet between the arguments between Wufei and Duo, who still fidgeted over his tuxedo. The finally arrived at a large mansion where the banquet was being held and where they spotted almost everyone they knew. Once out of the limo, they went to mingle with the other guests.  
  
Duo busied himself flirting with Hilde as soon as he found her. Sally smiled and made a somewhat pleasant conversation with Wufei. Quatre entertained himself with almost everyone and did his best to politely avoid Dorothy. Duo laughed at his attempts since Dorothy did find him and made him converse with her every once in a while. All in all everyone seemed to be having a good time. Well everyone except for Trowa who had a few younger girls who were allowed in because they were either daughters or nieces of some other important people following him around and Heero was alone most of the time unless people went over to him and started conversation.   
  
Heero could have cared less his eyes kept wondering over to look at Relena and narrowing every time she caught him and glared back. This was not the only thing that had him confused, it was also the fact that every time she did this, Amanda seemed to know, look up from whom ever she was speaking with and would look at him and smirk. Heero did not like this one bit and would glare back at her. This vicious cycle went on for about half an hour until Heero eventually got tired of it.   
  
Relena had begun to dance with a man or rather, boy, that Heero had never seen before but he didn't care. He made his way over to the dancing couple and tapped the boy on the shoulder lightly. The boy nodded and let Heero take over. Relena immediately stopped dancing and pulled herself out of Heero's grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me Heero."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes angered and tired at being confused. He didn't like this feeling.  
  
"What in the world is wrong Relena? Could you at least tell me that much so I could at least know why you're mad at me?"  
  
"How can you not know? How? You liar." She whispered the final part with anger.  
  
"Lying about what..." Heero growled.  
  
But He quickly wished he hadn't asked so roughly because Relena's eyes quickly swelled up with tears and she ran outside, out into the large parking lot where there was a large water fountain. Heero mentally slapped himself for being so mean to her when he was trying to find something out and headed out after her.  
  
Amanda who had been watching the two closely the whole evening, saw what had happened and her eyes darkened. Duo, who had been talking to her, realized this and became worried. He didn't like that look in her eyes. He had seen the way she kept an eye on both Heero and Relena and the fact that both had left the banquet and large mansion. Amanda smiled up sweetly at him.  
  
"Umm, can I be excused for a minute Duo sweetie?"  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes "Um, actually..."  
  
"Duo! Where have you been? How could you leave me there almost practically talking to myself?"  
  
Duo gave his trademark grin and did his best to explain himself to a very ticked off Hilde. Amanda took this opportunity of his distraction and sneaked away, off in the direction of Heero and Relena.  
  
When Heero had reached the large fountain, he found a tear stained Relena standing by it.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Relena, just tell me what I did."  
  
Relena looked him in the face and all her anger at once spilled out of her mouth.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER! YOU KISSED HER WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME AND WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME!"  
  
Heero stood back stunned for a minute. "Relena, I didn't kiss anyone."  
  
"Oh you didn't? You didn't kiss Amanda?? You liar!"  
  
Heero's eyes darkened as he realized the situation she was referring to. "I never kissed Amanda! She kissed me! She forced me to kiss her, I didn't want to!"  
  
"You..."  
  
But Heero cut her off, "I didn't Relena, you have to believe me. I meant it when I told you a month ago that I wanted to go out with you, I haven't thought about anybody else but you."  
  
Relena stared into his eyes searching for the truth and when she was convinced she broke into tears, mixed with joy and relief.  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm so sorry! I should have never believed Amanda, it's just that it's been so confusing and everything and it was so easy to fall into her trap, oh I'm so sorry!"  
  
Heero smiled "It's okay Relena, I'm just glad this whole thing is cleared up."  
  
Relena nodded and reached out to hug Heero. Both stood in the moonlight embraced in a hug and just as their heads tilted towards each other...  
  
"Aww isn't that a sweet sight."  
  
Heero and Relena's heads snapped up at the sound of the voice they had grown to hate.  
  
"Amanda..." Heero growled  
  
"Yes darling?..Oh I see you don't want me bothering you two love birds."  
  
"Why can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"Oh but my dear queen I will after I get some business done."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
But Relena stayed quiet as in one fluent movement Amanda had grabbed her and held her gun to Relena's head. Heero's eyes immediately widened but stood still as Amanda threatened him with the gun as well if he came closer.   
  
"Amanda, you psychopathic bitch leave Relena alone!"  
  
"Aw such sweet nothings you whisper into my ear Heero, but uh uh uh not until you make a deal with me." Amanda retorted squeezing Relena's neck a little further causing her to cough and choke.  
  
"What deal?" Heero asked keeping his eyes on Relena.  
  
Amanda smiled evilly "Well I've tried and tried to keep you two away from each other so that you and I could live a life happily ever after but nooo, you just had to keep liking and going after each other. I knew that after I poisoned her mind with that lie about you and me, she'd get all mad and angry with you. But I also knew you're stubborn and would want to know why so she wouldn't be for long. That's how I figured you guys would pick some sappy scenery like this to get all romantic and forgive each other. So Heero honey, if you want to keep seeing your precious Relena alive, then you have to marry me..."  
  
"Marry you!! Where did this come from?"  
  
"Uh,uh, uh" Amanda warned tightening her finger around the trigger of the gun.  
  
Heero froze and Amanda smirked. "As I was saying, you would have to marry me and then you can still see her as a friend. It's your choice, have her brains smothered all over your tuxedo or have her as a good friend for the rest of your life."  
  
Heero stared at Amanda as she laughed and switched his eyes over to Relena. Relena gave him a sad smile and nodded her head. Heero sighed sadly.  
  
"Amanda I..."  
  
"Hey you bitch! Let her go!!"   
  
Heero looked up to see Duo running in and he kicked Amanda in the side making her stumble and thus releasing Relena. Relena quickly ran to Heero and Heero held her. Both made their way to the fountain, and Heero knew that Duo would be able to handle Amanda on his own.  
  
When Duo had finally calmed Hilde down he had gone to see where his other three companions had gone off too. He headed in their direction and was slowly growing more annoyed by the way everyone kept keeping him back with either conversation or offering food. When he reached his destination, his heart skipped a beat at the sight he saw. Amanda holding a gun to Relena's head and obviously threatening Heero who looked like he had no idea on what to do. He slowly sneaked up to them and when things seemed to get out of control he leapt and kicked Amanda in the side, making her release Relena.  
  
Both of them had landed into a nearby bush and Duo was searching for the gun Amanda had dropped when he kicked her.  
But he soon felt sharp nails ripping into his back and he yelled out.  
  
"You asshole you ruined everything!!"  
  
"I could care less bitch!" Duo yelled out flipping her over his shoulder.  
  
Amanda growled and kicked him in the stomach and punched him repeatedly.   
  
"Damnit I thought you were behind a computer all your life."   
  
"Doesn't mean I couldn't have picked something up baka!!"  
  
Duo growled and continued to fight her until a blackish shine caught her eye and she made a mad dash for her dropped gun.  
Duo caught her intentions and scrambled to get the gun as well.  
  
Heero continued to rub Relena's back as she cried hard on his shoulder. His attempts were futile because she soon dropped to her knees on the concrete beside the fountain shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's over now Duo is taking care of it." Heero tried again.  
  
"I know Heero, I know it's just that you would have done that for me! You would have given yourself away like that for me, know that you would have to live the rest of your life with that witch."  
  
Heero just smiled and kneeled down beside her.  
  
Duo just missed grabbing the gun away from Amanda and she held it up triumphantly. Duo's eyes widened in fear as she aimed it at a kneeling couple by the water fountain. Amanda smirked at him and her finger began tightening around the trigger once again. With new found speed and energy Duo jumped at Amanda and sent her crashing to the concrete floor he would have smirked at her as he had her pinned but something made his face contort with fear. No sooner had he knocked her down, when a gunshot could be heard. He slowly turned his head to look and soon two screams could be heard through the night.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Chapter 16 is the final one and I'll get it out as soon as I can. So sorry again)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Let's Dream Together

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing by Gundam's Angel, who is now AnimeLuver :o)   
  
Disclaimer: Come on you guys, you know I don't own them already!!  
  
Note: *Bows deeply* FINALLY!!! I know that's what all of you are thinking. "This b*tch finally got the last chapter out!" Again sorry so much to all my faithful readers who have gone nuts waiting for this chapter, I know it seems like it's been almost a year. Please find it in your hearts to forgive and I hope you like this after waiting so long!!  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 16  
  
Relena screamed like she had never screamed before. When she heard Duo's scream along with hers, it confirmed it, the once brown haired and blue eyed boy who had been kneeling by her, was now sprawled out on the floor, his blood soaking the street. She could not believe what had happened.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
Heero just smiled and kneeled down beside her.   
  
They both could hear Duo still fighting with Amanda in the background, but both were confident that he could handle her.  
  
Once Relena calmed down, she returned the smile. "You are so good to me, Heero."  
  
Heero just blushed and Relena continued. "I really don't deserve such kindness from you, what have I ever done for you?  
  
At this Heero's eyes widened."How can you even ask that? You opened up my heart made me realize that I had emotions, and I've realized that I..."  
  
But he was cut off by the worst sound Relena had ever heard, a gunshot and before she knew what was happening, she saw his head snap forward and sprawl out across the floor.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Relena was now holding on to his body and crying openly. He was her love and she was never letting go.  
  
Duo had just stared at Relena and the now unconscious Heero, he still had Amanda pinned, and as he stared he put more and more weight on her. When he saw Relena hold on to the limp body, and saw that it was defintely limp, new anger surged through him. He turned his head to look at Amanda.  
  
"Are you happy about what you did now, bitch?" He growled putting more of his weight on to her.  
  
"M-my poor Aiden" She whispered as she sobbed and suddenly started to try to get Duo off of her.  
  
"Get off me you jerk!!"  
  
Duo couldn't contain his anger any longer and broke one of his own rules that he had made up for himself, 'Never hit a girl'. He gathered up all his energy and punched her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood, this pleased him and he raised his fist to do it again, only to have it frozen in the air. He looked up to see what was the cause and saw Quatre holding on to his arm firmly and sadly shaking his head no. He blinked, confused that Quatre was suddenly there and as he looked around him, he realized that half of the guests were now outside, including the rest of the G-boys, Sally, and Hilde. He gathered a breath to calm himself somewhat and managed to speak without screaming.  
  
"Quatre, he needs help, now." He said, knowing it was extremely serious since he had seen Heero's head snap forward.  
  
"Already taking care of it, Duo." Sally answered.  
  
When Duo looked at her, he saw that she was already talking on her video phone watch and heard the last part of her conversation and the most important part. "We need an ambulance and the police here quickly."  
  
Amanda still struggled against him, but he did not move an inch. Quatre took a pained sigh, he didn't understand why something so horrible could happen when everything was going so well. He stared at Relena's back with sad eyes and noticed that she was abnormally still. He decided to check on her and went over to her.  
  
"Relena?...um...has he moved any?" He asked noticing how tightly she was holding on to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well maybe you should just leave him lying...."  
  
"He's gone Quatre."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened "No!! He can't leave us already!! Did you check his pulse?"  
  
"I don't have to, Quatre, he got shot in the head, I saw it snap forward...h-he's..gone. I just know it." She said in a voice so calm and quiet it sounded eerie to Quatre.  
  
His eyes instantly filled up with tears. "N-no. Relena, let Sally check him first until the ambulance arrives."  
  
"No! She won't be able to do anything! He is gone!"  
  
"You don't know that for sure Relena, let her check." Quatre answered, more in a demand then request as he mentioned for Sally to go over.  
  
Sally came over quickly but not before shooing away all the other guests. "Please, we need as much room as possible, please just go inside."   
  
The other guests seemed disappointed to have to go, they wanted to see if the mysterious boy would be all right, but they listened to Sally. When she made her way next to Heero, she took in a deep breath. Blood. So much blood was all over him, the street, and Relena's once lavender dress was now a very dark purple.  
  
"Relena?" She asked slowly. "Please put him down so I can make sure he is at least breathing."  
  
Relena said nothing but held on even tighter. "Relena please, by holding on to him so tightly you could be making it worst."  
  
Relena lifted her newly tear stained face to her and nodded her head. "Take him." she said softly.  
  
Sally nodded sadly and took him from Relena's grip, lying him flat on the floor and checking his pulse. At first she smirked, she felt one, a very low one but atleast it was there but as quickly as her smirk came to her face, was how quick it left. Suddenly she felt nothing, it stopped right underneath her fingers.  
  
"No!! You can't die! Do you hear me Heero? You can't die yet!" She yelled right into his face as she frantically started CPR.   
"Breathe damnit, breathe!!....please." she finished whimpering as she was on the verge of crying herself.  
  
She was still in the process of giving him CPR when the ambulance finally arrived along with the police, both had only taken 5 minutes but it had seem like eternities for all who were waiting. All besides Sally seemed frozen in place. Relena had stayed kneeled on the floor, Duo sat frozen on top of Amanda a few feet away while Trowa and Wufei stood near Duo in case Amanda did manage to get him off of her, they would be ready. Besides there wasn't much else they could do. Quatre remained at Relena's side whispering comforting words, that were not getting processed by Relena's brain at the moment. She could not hear his words, but could only stare at Heero.  
  
The paramedics ran out of the ambulance and approached Sally ready with the stretcher. "Please move ma'm."  
  
Sally gladly moved out of the way and the paramedics took over giving Heero CPR. Just when everyone had given up hope, a paramedic shouted out.  
  
"I got him breathing again and he stirred!! He is still alive let's go."  
  
With that no questions were asked and Heero was immediately wheeled into the ambulance. Relena shouted out "I'm going too!" and joined him in the back of the ambulance and they were on their way. Before they left however, Sally asked them which hospital they were going to and find out it was the Rosedale Hospital. She passed this information along to the other boys who were busy with the police and drove to the hospital, following the ambulance.  
  
Two policemen gathered their strength and pried Duo off of Amanda while another kept her pinned. One looked Duo directly in the eyes.  
  
" Would you mind telling us what happened exactly sir?"  
  
Duo didn't feel like being polite or his happy self. " What happened? What happened!?!? What happened was that this crazy bitch shot him! That's what happened."  
  
"Please sir, no profanities. Now, you just called this woman crazy, that is a serious offense,do you have any proof that this woman is indeed mentally ill?"  
  
"Damn you Duo!! I'm not crazy!"  
  
"My ass is more sane then you." He snarled.  
  
The officer fought the urge to laugh and instead raised an eyebrow at Duo. "I do not care how smart your ass is. Now what I want is proof that this young lady is mentally ill and you have yet to given me any."  
  
Duo stared at him silently, unsure of what to say to prove to them that Amanda was not right in the head.   
  
"Really Maxwell it isn't that hard! It's been painfully obvious to us all that this sick onna has been obsessed with trying to get Heero under her clutches and make him her boyfriend." Wufei said, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
"That's right sir." Quatre added. "She has been trying to get Heero to go out with her but has failed, and everyone could tell it has become an obsession."  
  
The officer frowned at this and turned to Amanda whom his partner still had pinned down to the floor. "Is this true miss? Have you been trying repeatedly to get the victim....or rather Heero, to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course I have been trying! He belongs to me since we were young! I have only been trying to take back what is rightfully mine away from that 50 cent slut!" Amanda shouted struggling against the other officer.  
  
"But miss you do realize that he is not a material object but a person..."  
  
"Yes he is a person and he belongs to me!!!! Too bad he had to learn the hard way, oh well if I couldn't have him, no one could and it seems I got my wish!!!" She finished laughing in an eerie manner.  
  
The officer pinning her sweatdropped and looked up at the other officer. "Um...Mark I think you should...."  
  
Mark nodded quickly. "I"m on it."   
  
He picked up the car radio and the remaining G-boys could hear him say. "Hey Sam, we are bringing in a mental patient who just shot someone, call the asylum. We will be there in 15 minutes."   
  
Unfortunately Amanda heard this as well and began to struggle even more viciously, to no avail. Mark walked over and handcuffed her hands and stood her up. As she stood she elbowed him and ran to Trowa, rubbing up against him in a caring manner.  
  
"I am not crazy!!! I am not! I can prove it too!"  
  
"Oh yea?" Mark snarled. "Look Eric she wants to prove it" He added addressing the other officer.  
  
"Let's see." Eric answered.  
  
Amanda smiled and looked up lovingly at Trowa. "Come on Trowa-poo. Tell them I'm not crazy, that we were boyfriend and girlfriend and how much we loved each other. Tell them how much I meant to you and how sweet and nice I am."  
  
Trowa stood stiff but smiled down at her. This gave her a ray of hope and she snuggled up even more against him as much as she could with the handcuffs on. Still smiling, Trowa spoke calmly.  
  
"Officer Mark?"  
  
"Yes son?"  
  
"Take this crazy bitch away."  
  
Mark and Eric looked at each other and laughed while pulling away a very upset Amanda from Trowa.   
  
"Noo! I'm not crazy! Trowa you bastard how could you?!?"  
  
But Trowa wasn't given a chance to answer as Mark and Eric literally shoved Amanda into the backseat of the police car and the last sound they heard was  
  
"Noooooooo! Im not crazzzzzzzy!"  
  
The boys stood watching the car leave for a while, all shaking their heads sadly. There was an uncomfortable silence and all were lost in their own questions, torturing themselves internally. Until finally one of them couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Damnit what the hell are we doing standing around doing nuttin?"  
  
"We are not doing nothing, Duo." Quatre answered. "We are going to Rosedale Hospital right now. Right guys?"  
  
"Yea." Trowa answered while Wufei stared blankly ahead and they all piled into the limo off to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived there, their hearts sank even lower at the scene displayed before them. Relena was sitting on the floor against what appeared the door of a room, slowly rocking back and forth, while Sally seemed to be trying to soothe her to no avail. Quatre approached Sally and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Sally jumped a bit but managed to give him a small smile.  
  
"Oh, so the police finally let you go eh Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll tell you what happened to Amanda later on, but any word on Heero yet?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No. Being a doctor I know it's far too soon to know anything yet, but they should have at least said something, anything."  
  
"Can't you persuade them to let you take over on handling him?"  
  
"I tried, they say it's too personal and since I'm not under this hospital's staff they can't do that. To be honest I don't think I'd want to...it ...it is too personal."  
  
"I...I understand." His eyes shifted to Relena. "Poor Relena, she doesn't look any better, have you been able to get through to her?"  
  
"No. She's been off in her own little world since the accident happened. She does nothing but cry and repeat that she knows he is dead. I've tried repeatedly to talk her out of her little trance, but I think it's better to just leave her alone for now and wait until we know if he's going to make it or not."  
  
At these words Quatre shut his eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears, but then the pain shook him so badly he just let it flow, nodded at Sally and went to take a seat on one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs where the other boys were, or rather two instead of three were. As he sat down his eyes scanned for where Wufei might be, and he quickly spotted him arguing with a nurse at her desk. He could faintly make out the arguement and couldn't help but smirk a bit.  
  
"Listen to me Onna, what do you mean you can't tell me how Heero Yuy is doing? This is a hospital is it not? How can you not know how a patient is doing?"  
  
"Look Sir, it is not that I don't know how he is doing, it is that I am not allowed to tell you myself. The doctor will be out shortly to inform you himself. Now please go take a seat and wait patiently."  
  
"I have waited long enough! I demand to know how my comrade is doing!"  
  
"If you do not go take a seat and stop ordering me around, sir, I will be forced to call hospital security." said the nurse who's eyes were now blazing with fire and unfriendliness.  
  
"Fine!!!" Wufei shouted back as he picked up a magazine and sat down fuming.   
  
He then began to talk out loud in an angry tone and thought out loud to himself, even though the other pilots could clearly hear him.  
  
"Damn this whole hospital system! As if the injustice of this night wasn't enough. Now we must face the wrong doings of disgruntled nurses and doctors. Damn that weakling onna anyway. Who gave her the right to ruin our night and do that to him? No one did! So why did it happen? Why? Because this world is full of injustices, no one ever wants to listen but it is the truth...that's ...why....this ....happened."  
  
When he finished his speech, it was finished in a whisper and the other three looked at each other, before anyone got to question anything however, Wufei got up and walked down a hallway heading to what seemed the cafe. Trowa reached for his magazine, intending to read it himself, when he noticed wet marks on the open page. He smiled a bit and mentioned nothing to Quatre or Duo.  
  
As for Duo, if he was fidgety with just a tuxedo on, now he seemed like a fish out of water on the hard chair. Only this time neither Wufei or Quatre had bothered to reprimand him, so he continued to fidget. He was too nervous not to. Just what was taking the damn doctor so long anyway? Half an hour already, couldn't they have at least come out and say, yes he is still alive and now we are going to operate? Not even that. Man this was not good. The scene of the accident kept playing over and over in his head and no matter how hard he tried to shake it out, he couldn't. It then occurred to him that he had not seen Relena. When he spotted her, his heart sank even lower. He also felt a bit angry that no one was with her and he made his way over to her.  
  
"How are you doing hun?" He asked giving her his best grin at the moment, considering the situation and knowing what he said was kind of stupid, but not knowing what else to say.  
  
"........."  
  
"Aw, c'mon don't tell me you are going to ignore me?? Me? Duo-poo? You know you can't!" He stated, sticking his face right in her way and doing his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hey if you can't cheer up yourself , cheer someone else up, that was one of his mottos.  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile at him, even if it was a fake smile, and he returned it. Even though as soon as he returned it, it was like a signal for her to cry, and she did. In fact she cried a lot more then he expected, clinging on to her soaked dress as if it were Heero itself.  
  
Duo watched awkwardly for a moment and then took her into his arms, which she greatly appreciated and clung on to him tightly.  
  
"Oh...Duo...he....he...I...."  
  
"Shhhh....I know. I know." He whispered into her ear while rubbing her back trying his best to soothe her.  
  
Unfortunately it was at this moment, that the doctor chose to make his grand appearance. Because his face was grim, everyone, including Wufei who had come back from the cafe, became very still and quiet awaiting the news.  
  
"Hello, I am Dr. Thijet. Are you Heero Yuy's family?"  
  
"Yes." Sally answered quickly.  
  
He gave her a raised eyebrow as he surveyed everyone in the room. "Seriously?"  
  
<> She thought bitterly.  
  
"No. He has no family, he is an orphan, but we are his closest friends so we are his family."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well anyway, I'm sorry to say but there is some good news and some bad news."  
  
Everyone's eyes grew wide at this. "Yes?!?" all asked at once, their voice strained.  
  
"Well, the good news is that the patient is still alive, the bullet did not actually go inside his head, it just grazed it. We have already operated on him and he is now in a room resting."  
  
The following sound was of everyone letting out the air they were holding.  
  
"The bad news is, that a good part of his skin was taken off and he has lost a lot of blood. There is still a 50/50 chance that he will survive this. Also since he has suffered so much trauma to his head leads to the fact that he might suffer brain damage when he wakes up. Another possibility is that he doesn't wake up at all and goes into a state of coma."  
  
Everyone stared at the doctor in shock, while Relena's eyes just rolled back as she fainted into Duo's waiting arms.  
  
Dr. Thijet winced he hated giving bad news. He took a deep breath and continued. "Well please give us a few moments to make sure that he is stable and then you may go see him."  
  
They all nodded their heads and sat back down, Duo carrying Relena with him and sitting her in a separate chair. Sally sighed and began to shake Relena gently, then a bit rougher hoping to wake her up without the need of any smelling salts. To her relief Relena stirred.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Sally answered simply.  
  
Relena frowned at first wondering why she would faint, and when her memory gave her an answer, she cried out, "Oh my lord! Poor Heero! I have to see him!"  
  
"Calm down Rellie, You know Heero is like a cat with nine lives. He will make it through this." Duo said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.   
  
Relena nodded but still ringed her hands nervously. Sally reached out and held her hand. "We will be able to see him in a few minutes."  
  
As if on cue, the doctor entered the lobby once more."You can all see Mr. Yuy now, he is in room 015. I must warn you though, if he does wake up he might not recognize you at first, and this is normal at first but if it continues we will have to do some studies because it will be most likely the cause of brain damage."  
  
They all nodded sadly and never had a group of people gotten up so fast like they did, however when they finally reached his room, all stopped outside the door, took a deep breath and slowly walked in. When they all were inside, it was noticed that Heero just appeared to be asleep. He had no scars or bandages on him. Just an iv, and heart monitor were visible on him, but on closer inspection they could see the bandage on the back of his head. It felt odd to all of them, as if they were a bunch of perverts watching him sleep when he seemed in perfect health.   
Relena immediately kneeled by his bed, as to not move the bed, and took his hand gently. He felt odd to her, his hands were not warm, but rather cold and clammy. This worried her, but she just held on tighter giving his hand a light kiss.  
  
Everyone else did not know what else to do, but wait so they took seats inside the room, and left Relena alone alongside him, where she would be the most happy for now.   
  
All were ready for a long night, and a long night it indeed was. It was full of uncomfortable sleeping positions, checking on Heero themselves, and having many interventions of the nurses and doctor, waking them up every time they checked on him. Finally, the doctor talked to them for the last time at 2 in the morning.   
  
He seemed quite tired himself and they felt pity for him too, just like he did for them. "My friends, I hate to say this, but if he doesn't wake up sometime later this morning, he has gone into coma, because after the operation he should have woken up just a few hours later. I'm so sorry. I sincerely hope he does wake up."  
  
Whether it be entirely too much sadness that day, or just the fact that they were exhausted and it was 2 in the morning, they just murmured their thank you's and drifted off into a uneasy sleep, with Relena staying kneeling on the floor and clinging on to Heero as if he was life itself.   
  
Duo awoke only 4 hours later, thanks to the fact that he had fallen asleep next to the window and sunlight was beaming down on his eyes. In an effort to leave the room quietly to get some fresh air, he managed to knock something heavy over, not sure of what, and managed to wake everyone else up.  
  
"Baka." Wufei immediately growled, while sitting up then sighed. "How is Yuy, do you know?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to answer, but a voice from the other corner of the room answered for him.  
  
"No. I'm afraid he is still the same." The voice was lifeless and female.  
  
"Relena, you've been up all this time? You really need to get some rest." Quatre said gently while yawning.  
  
She gave him a soft glare. "How could I? I'm not resting until he wakes up, ….he just has to."  
  
Quatre lowered his head sadly, "But still…"  
  
"No!" She said sharply with a hoarse voice and then turned to Heero once again, except this time she began pleading with him in a soft whisper.   
"Please Heero, you have to wake up. Please? You can't leave me all alone, we got over Amanda's deceptions, you have opened up to me. We have gotten so far, you didn't do it for it to end like this right? I know you didn't, so please, please try to wake up I don't want to lose you. Besides you still have to tell me what you were going to say." She finished smiling slightly, and then burst into an angry rush of tears.  
  
"Please…please…" she repeated softly squeezing his hand and leaning her face against it letting her tears cover his hand.   
  
Everyone else closed their eyes silently praying, that he would wake up. Their prayers were answered, because they soon heard a soft moan. Their eyes widened and all looked at each other, then at Relena. Relena was frozen staring at the figure next to her.  
  
Heero let out another soft moan and moved uncomfortably on the bed, then slowly his eyes fluttered open. Everyone stared in shock, almost afraid that if they moved he would fall asleep again. Heero tried to turn his head and immediately cried out in pain. Relena quickly jumped up and tried her best to soothe him.  
  
"No, don't move your head around too much, you've been hurt badly." She said sadly but her eyes were twinkling with happiness to see him awake.  
  
"Who…who…are …you?…Where … where …am …I?" He answered his speech considerably slurred.  
  
This scared everyone at first until Relena responded. "Heero…it's me Relena, Re-le-na You remember me don't you?." She said slowly, hoping he would understand.  
  
He stared at her for a minute and then slowly smiled "Relena Peacecraft." He said simply, adding her last name to show he truly remembered while he squeezed her hand.  
  
Her face bursted into the biggest smile, "Oh Heero!! I thought I lost you!" she shouted while throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him making him wince.  
  
"Oops…sorry." But Heero just smirked.  
  
"Yea sure, just finish killing him off Rellie." Duo stated while walking over to the bed and smiling down genuinely at his best friend. "So, how many lives do you have left, kitty cat?"  
  
Heero gave him a small glare but smirked. "B-baka." He said softly.  
  
Duo's smile became bigger, "Oh yea, your fine."  
  
Quatre was the next to come closer, "I'm so happy your okay Heero, I was so scared."  
  
"Thank you Quatre."  
"Hmph. You finally decide to wake up, eh Yuy? Serves you right, getting mixed up with crazy onnas." Wufei said popping up behind Quatre.   
  
Sally immediately pulled him away. "Don't worry Heero he cares a lot more then that sounded…and I'm so happy you are well, I'll go get the doctor so he can check you, all right?"  
  
Heero smiled and nodded, and continued to smile while Trowa patted him on the shoulder, "I knew you'd come back, you wouldn't leave a certain someone behind." He stated while indicating Relena with his eyes, then winked.  
  
Heero laughed thinking something like this was odd coming from Trowa, but nodded nonetheless.   
  
A few moments later the doctor came in and proclaimed him perfectly healthy considering the situation, and stable. That all he needed was to stay in the hospital for a week or so to recover. With this all said and done, Quatre announced,   
  
"Well, we will go get some breakfast in the café, to give you two sometime alone." He said while ushering everyone else out and winking at Relena.  
  
Relena giggled and looked at Heero lovingly. "Thank you….thank you." She whispered to herself while looking upwards.   
  
Heero opened his arms out to her, asking for a hug shyly. She hugged him, and he laid her head on top of his chest, where she couldn't have been happier. They both stayed like that for a while, until a thought occurred to Relena.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm??" he asked sleepy, the anthestic drugs were still making him drowsy.  
  
"What were you going to tell me before…well…before the accident happened?"  
  
Heero winced at the memory of the terrible event, but fortunately for him, she could not seem him blush when he remembered what he was going to tell her.  
  
"Well I was going to tell you that I….I…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That I love you." He said quickly feeling slightly embarrassed but at the same time a great weight being lifted from his chest.  
  
Relena's eyes teared up and she smiled the biggest smile her mouth would allow her to make. "Oh Heero I love you too! So much!" she shouted leaping up from his chest and staring into his eyes, so he could see her smile.  
  
She saw him returning it, and could feel him lowering her head towards him and they finally shared their first kiss. So tender and loving that it left them both speechless and Relena returned to her place against his chest, finally feeling how tired she really was.  
  
Just as she was starting to fall asleep, Heero asked "I wonder why Amanda had to turn to such a dramatic so called solution."  
  
Relena just smiled to herself and kissed Heero's chest softly. "Oh Heero, didn't you know? Jealousy is an ugly thing." She murmered falling asleep against him, while he smiled to himself as well and followed her example by falling asleep as well. The new couple comfortably embraced, shared their dreams together.  
  
  
THE END@--->---  



	17. Epilogue

Jealousy is an Ugly Thing  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of them besides Amanda ^_^  
  
Note: Wow, I know I haven't posted anything, in what years? I've been so busy. I know this is like totally out of the blue for others who have read this story already and I'm sorry. For my new readers I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
  
The Epilogue  
  
A week and a half later the G-boys found themselves once again in the Rosedale Hospital. But this time to their relief, it was to pick someone up rather than visit them. Among them was Relena whose face shone with the happiness all of them felt even if they didn't admit it verbally. Upon reaching their destination, room 015, Relena entered eagerly.  
  
" Heero! Come on its time to go ...home." She finished awkwardly as she noticed that the room was empty and that the bed was neatly made.  
  
Her heart began to pound hard in her chest. So many doubts now began to race through her mind. Had there been complications? Sure he was well enough to go home, but he was not fully recovered. Had they put him in intensive care? Was he all right? And if he was where in the world had he gone to, he knew they were coming. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and turned to see Duo.  
  
"Where...where is he?"  
  
Duo smirked at her, hoping to encourage her. "No worries, he has to be around here somewhere."  
  
As if on cue, a very familiar voice coming from behind them all asked, "What are you guys doing in here just standing around?"  
  
Relena's eyes widened as the rest of the pilots whom were standing behind her and Duo silently, turned to see the missing person they were looking for standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
  
The girl who was already near tears with worry nearly squealed at the sight of him as she rushed over to hug him. "Where in the world were you? You scared me for a minute there."  
  
"For a minute? You were almost hyperventilating a minute ago." Duo said the humor evident in his voice.  
  
Relena shot him a small glare as she turned expectantly to Heero, waiting for an answer.  
  
He looked at her blankly for a moment and then calmly answered,  
  
"I knew you guys were coming to pick me up today, so I went to wait in the lobby, I saw you come in but you all hopped onto the elevator before I could do or say anything."  
  
It was the other's turn to stare at him blankly. Duo shook his head. "I say we leave him here another week on purpose." He stated with an evil smirk.  
  
Heero was slightly shocked when everyone else nodded in agreement to the idea, but when Relena agreed so readily he realized that they were joking. The look on his face was precious to the others because he had never looked so shocked or confused as he did now. He knew that the hospital would have not let him leave on his own and if they really did leave him he really was at their mercy to be abandoned for any amount of time.  
  
Wufei hid a smirk as he left and began to walk down the hallway with the others slowly following. Suddenly there was an explosion of laughter out of everyone upon thinking back the way Heero had looked. Quatre smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure you're eager to get home."  
  
Heero nodded in agreement and followed them as they headed down the long hallway. Relena clung to his arm and the two walked as a couple. They were still awkward towards each other, but it was getting better and Heero was pleased to know that he could call her his girlfriend. He stopped a few feet behind his friends as the neared the elevator and turned to look at her.  
  
"Relena..." he started softly.  
  
Relena smiled warmly at him "Yes Heero?"  
  
"Would you like to go on our...first date tomorrow?"  
  
"Heero! I'd love to, but you have to rest you know you're not fully recovered."  
  
"I've rested for a full week and a half staring at nothing but white walls, I'd say its time for some fresh air, don't you agree?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
Relena could not resist his smile especially since it was so new to see him doing so more and more often. "Oh, all right then...but nothing to strenuous, okay?"  
  
He nodded once "We'll just go out for lunch then."  
  
"Perfect, but for right now, let's just get you home."  
  
Heero nodded once again and they began to walk to the elevator again, unconsciously hand in hand as both daydreamed of the new life they were starting.  
  
The End @--- 


End file.
